Missions
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Raven, atau Harry Potter, adalah tangan kanan dari Lady, Head Assassins Council, dan adik kembar dari Daniel Potter, 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Misi: Menyusup dan memanipulasi pihak 'Light' dan menjadi salah satu figur penting dalam perang yang akan pecah... tetapi jatuh cinta di tengah misi bukan bagian dari rencananya. Can he survive? SLASH TRHP. Slowly being edited.
1. A Mission

**Missions**

**Dislaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Kim, Vane, Lady, dan **_**Paradizo **_**milikku serta beberapa OMC lainnya. **

**A/N: Cerita ini mengandung sisi **_**explicit sexual, crime, gore, kill, **_**dan sebagainya. Maka dari itu ratingnya M, benar-benar terlihat ._.v Terinspirasi dari fict berjudul **_**Malignant Objects **_**karya **_**Charlie –dashdot- Blue, **_**dan **_**Death of Today **_**karya **_**Epic Solemnity. **_**Dua-duanya keren banget! Hehehehehe, dan dua-duanya TRHP. Tapi saya galau nih… bikinnya LVHP/TRHP atau HPDM ya… Voting! Mumpung masih chapter pertama, mending cerita ini TRHP atau HPDM? Oh ya, It's a twinfict, kawan!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – A Mission. <strong>

Suara musik terdengar, suara orang-orang berteriak, berseru, tertawa. Suara lompatan, hiruk pikuk terdengar dengan jelas.

Dari sebuah ruangan yang _sangat _luas, sebuah lampu disko terpasang di langit-langit, ruangan terlihat remang. Tapi penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang berdansa di tengah ruangan, tertawa dan melompat. Berseru, bersenang-senang.

Sementara di tempat lain, para _strip dancer _sedang beraksi, menari dengan lihai di tiang yang terpasang di tempat panggung, dengan pakaian mini yang menempel di tubuh mereka, menggoda orang-orang yang sedang menonton.

Di sudut lain, orang-orang berkumpul untuk bermain judi, poker, kartu. Sebuah bar penuh dengan orang-orang yang meminta minum, lagi dan lagi kepada sang bartender. Para wanita dengan pakaian mini berjalan melewati kerumunan, menggoda orang-orang yang sedang tertawa atau hanya sekedar bermain di sana.

Dan di ruang dansa, sorak-sorakan terdengar.

"Raven! Raven! Raven!"

Sosok yang diteriaki; dikenal di kalangan belakang dengan nama 'Raven'. Seorang remaja berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun, walau sebenarnya usia aslinya adalah delapan belas tahun. Memakai kaus ketat berwarna hijau tua, menampilkan tubuhnya yang terlatih dan terbentuk sempurna. Celana kulit hitam ketatnya membentuk kakinya yang panjang. Rambutnya yang bergelombang, berwarna hitam dengan _highlights _hijau tua, turun ke wajahnya dengan sempurna. Matanya yang berwarna hijau, hijau paling cerah. Dalam ruangan gelap ini, ia bagaikan _Angel of Death. _Begitu indah… tapi sekaligus mematikan.

Bagi orang yang _benar-benar _mengetahuinya, sebutan _Angle of Death _benar-benar pas untuknya. Dibalik sosok sempurnanya, yang begitu gampang dicari di lantai dansa, yang begitu gampang menarik perhatian orang lain, yang begitu _populer, _Raven akan berubah mematikan ketika berlutut dihadapan sang Lady, bersiap untuk melayaninya.

Lady. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mengetahui nama aslinya. Hanya memanggilnya simpel, 'Lady'. Sosok wanita yang ditakuti di kalangan belakang. Di dunia _underworld. _Bahkan di dunia Mafia dan dunia sihir. Begitu banyak orang yang mengabdi kepadanya, melayaninya, bekerja untuknya. Lady sendiri yang menciptakan tempat ini, _Paradizo. _Tempat yang bisa dikatakan 'kota', dengan ukurannya yang sangat luas. Penuh dengan jalanan berliku, menuju ke banyak tempat. Bar, klub, tempat tinggal orang yang memang besar atau dipungut oleh Lady dari jalanan. Dan tentunya, markas sang Lady itu sendiri.

Diciptakan dengan sihir, membuatnya tak-terpetakan. Hanya bisa masuk ketika ada orang yang mengetahuinya, dan untuk bisa masuk dan menikmati salah satu surga dunia di _Paradizo, _setidaknya harus mengenal seseorang yang bisa mengakses ke sana. Dan orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui tidak langsung memberitahukan orang lain. Mereka tidak bodoh; kalau sembarang orang, terutama musuh sang Lady mengetahui tempat ini, maka akan lebih sulit untuk mempertahankan tempat yang sudah berdiri ratusan tahun itu.

Dan Raven… salah satu _assassins _terhebat yang pernah ditemui. Dan ia bekerja dengan Lady, walau umurnya masih sangat muda. Dilatih sejak umur delapan tahun, oleh sang Lady sendiri. Dibina untuk menjadi _warriors _di dunia yang tidak lembut itu, terutama bagi mereka yang telah merasakan kejamnya dunia belakang.

Dan Raven adalah salah satunya.

Tapi, walau sosok muda itu terkenal, tapi jabatannya sebagai _assassins _terbilang salah satu _top secrets. _Tidak ada yang tahu selain para anggota tinggi, Council, dan Lady itu sendiri. Jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang, ketika ia sedang bebas tugas, sosoknya bisa ditemukan di antara kerumunan orang yang menari dengan liar, sosoknya didekati oleh banyak wanita dan pria. Tangan melayang, menyentuh dan membelai tiap kulit yang terekspos. Lidah menari, menyecap leher dan pundak yang terlihat.

Tangan Raven berkelana, menarik pria atau wanita secara acak, dan mencium mereka dengan penuh gairah. _Seksual. _Lidah menari, bertarung untuk memenangkan dominasi. Tangan bergerayang, menyentuh, membelai. Pinggang saling bertemu, bergesekan, sementara tubuh bermain mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar.

Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, dan Raven langsung mengetahui siapa. Dan untuk apa perhatiannya ditarik dari seorang pemuda yang sedang ia cium. Ia berbalik dan menghadap Kim, seorang gadis berambut merah gelap dan bola mata berwarna biru tua, tubuhnya yang seksi tertutupi oleh _tank top _hitam dan rok jeans putih, memakai cardigan dan rambutnya dikuncir. Terlepas dari sosok fisiknya, Kim adalah seorang _sniper _kebanggaan sang Lady, salah satu anggota tinggi. Dan ia juga adalah sahabat Raven, walau perbedaan umur mereka sedikit jauh.

Mengerti bahwa ia sedang dibutuhkan, Raven berbalik dan mencium sekali lagi pemuda di pelukannya, menggigit dan membelai bibir merah itu. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang lawannya membelai pelan, sensual, lalu ia memberikan kedipan mata dan pemuda itu tersenyum cerah. Kedua mata mereka penuh dengan hasrat, tapi Raven tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Ia menemukan dirinya mengikuti sosok yang sudah ia kenal empat belas tahun itu.

"Shadow?"

"Raven, kau dipanggil."

Raven mengehela nafas, tahu bahwa sang Lady akan memberikannya tugas _lagi. _Walaupun hari ini adalah hari Jumat, yang membuatnya _biasanya _dibebas tugaskan dari misi, keadaan sekarang sedang sedikit memburuk sehingga sang Lady membutuhkan orang-orang yang benar-benar bisa bekerja.

Raven mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Tapi kemudian Kim berbalik, menunjuk Raven.

"Kau mungkin ingin membersihkan dirimu?"

Harry men-_death glare _sahabatnya itu, lalu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya di depan muka, membersihkan apapun noda yang berada di wajahnya dengan sihir. Ia juga mengganti pakaiannya dengan apa yang biasa ia pakai ketika menghadap sang Lady, dan kemudian Kim melemparkannya jubah berwarna hitam dengan _highlights _berwarna perak dan hijau tua bermain di sekitarnya. Jubah itu di desain untuk menandakan bahwa ia adalah anggota tinggi, dan lambang Elang di dadanya. Menandakan bahwa ia adalah anggota Council.

Berarti, panggilannya kali ini ada hubungannya dengan Council.

Raven mengeluh keras-keras. _Mengapa _sih, mereka _harus _terlibat dengan perang Dunia Sihir? Dunia _underworld _baik-baik saja, satu kali terjadi penyerangan adalah ketika ia berumur enam belas tahun. Sekarang, pekerjaannya hanya membunuh beberapa orang yang terancam bisa membahayakan sang Lady dan _Paradizo, _juga yang telah berkhianat, dalam bentuk apapun.

Segala bisnis dimiliki oleh Lady. Dari yang legal sampai yang benar-benar illegal. Dan, sebagai salah satu orang kepercayaan sang Lady, Raven salah satu orang yang biasanya diutus ketika ada orang yang ingin berbicara dengan Lady. Ia sudah dipercaya untuk memutuskan apakan orang itu layak untuk bertatap langsung dengan Lady, atau apakah orang tersebut berbahaya bagi sang Lady.

Dan sejauh ini, Raven tidak pernah mengecewakan orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu.

Mereka keluar dari klub malam itu, _Paradizo _juga namanya. Kim dan Raven berjalan bersisian, menuju suatu gedung. Mereka melewati _hall _yang sudah beribu-ribu kali Raven lewati, dan segera menuju ke pintu di ujung, terbuat dari kayu ek. Kim mengetuk pintu tiga kali, lalu membukanya.

Ruangan tersebut remang. Sebuah panggung dengan kursi-kursi dan juga meja panjang. Di samping kiri kanan juga terdapat kursi-kursi dan meja panjang. Kim menyelinap ke kursi kosong di sebelah cowok Prancis bernama Vane, sementara Raven langsung berjalan ke tengan ruangan, dan berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Lady. Tangan kirinya terkepal, berada di sebelah lutut kirinya yang menyentuh lantai. Tangan kanannya di atas lutut kanan, keduanya hampir menyentuh wajah. Raven menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dalam sikap hormat.

"Lady…"

Sang Lady berdiri, senyum muncul di bibirnya. "Raven, berdirilah."

Raven berdiri, wajahnya walau kaku tanpa ekspresi, tapi matanya menunjukan rasa hormat dan kesetiaan. Bagaimana tidak? Lady adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya dari tempat _itu, _dimana orang-orang membencinya karena ia _berbeda._

"Saya siap melayani anda, Lady," ujarnya, benar-benar sepenuh dari hati.

Sang Lady tersenyum. Memang tidak salah keputusannya untuk mengambil anak itu dari pinggil jalan. Raven… atau Harry Potter.

"Raven, kau akan diberikan sebuah misi penting, tapi kau akan pergi sebagai utusan Council."

Raven mengangguk. Ia hanya memakai Raven ketika ia berada di lantai dansa atau di medan pertempuran. Tempat dimana ia mendapat julukan sebagai sang _Angel of Death. _Malaikat Kematian. Tapi di arena politik dan Council, ia adalah sang _prodigy, _tangan kanan sang Lady, seorang Slytherin sejati walau ia tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di area Hogwarts.

Oh, Raven, atau Harry, mengetahui siapa orangtua kandungnya. Dan siapa adik kembarnya. James dan Lily Potter, orangtua dari sang _Boy-Who-Lived, _Daniel Potter.

Ia hanya memakai nama aslinya, Harry, ketika ia berada di belakang panggung politik dan ketika ia bersama sahabat-sahabat kepercayaannya, ketika ia tidak memakai topeng. Ia menjadi diri sendiri ketika ia berada di atas, menguasai orang-orang, menyebutkan pikiran-pikirannya.

Di arena Council, mereka memanggil nama aslinya hanya ketika Raven sedang dibebas tugaskan. Sekarang, ia sekali lagi memakai topeng Raven, salah satu dari dua anggota _Assassins _di Council.

"_Your wish is my command, My Lady."_

Lady kembali tersenyum. "Kau akan berbicara dengan seorang Severus Snape. Terlepas dari mata orang lain, Severus tidak pernah loyal kepada dua 'master'nya. Sekarang, Severus Snape datang sebagai wakil dari Dumbledore. Orang tua itu ingin meminta Council membantu mereka dalam perang, terlepas dari bahwa selama ini Council tidak pernah memihak. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah berbicara, dan _sedikit _melepas topeng Ravenmu."

Raven berdiri _shock. "_Lady?"

Tapi sang Lady hanya tersenyum. "Ini bukan hukumanmu, yang pernah kau lakukan selama ini hanya loyal terhadapku dan membanggakanku serta Council. Yang perlu Dumbledore ketahui adalah bahwa kau adalah anggota Council, dan begitu James dan Lily mengetahui bahwa anaknya masih hidup, mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu lagi. Ketika itu, kau akan _sedikit _membiarkan mereka. Dan ketika kau sampai di Hogwarts dan aku datang…"

"Lady akan datang sebagai Lady, dan karena Lady sudah terlihat memihak Voldemort, maka itu bisa ditandakan bahwa _underworld _dan Council memihak Voldemort," Raven menyelesaikan. Ya, ini misi yang benar-benar penting, dan mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya. "Tapi mengapa harus memakai step seperti ini, my Lady? Bukankah lebih cepat langsung mengumumkan bahwa Lady dan Council memihak Voldemort?"

Raven memang belum pernah melihat langsung Voldemort atau mengetahui tujuan perangnya, tapi kalau kedua 'master' memihaknya, maka pasti ada alasan bagus untuk melakukannya.

"Karena, itu akan menghancurkan hati Dumbledore dan kedua orangtuamu perlahan-lahan," Alfonso berdiri. Ia adalah wakitl Council, dan sangat dekat dengan Raven. "Ketika mereka mengira bahwa mereka telah mendapatkanmu, lalu ternyata mereka kehilangan harapan sama sekali. Dan bahwa Dumbledore telah kehilangan dua potensi aliansi sekaligus." Pria itu tertawa kecil, tawa yang sadis tapinya. "Lagi pula, dengan cara cepat dimana _seru_nya?"

Raven tersenyum.

"Baik Lady, saya akan lakukan misi ini dengan sempurna."

Lady tersenyum. "Bagus. Besok, Severus Snape akan datang, dan kuharap kau sudah siap, Raven. Misi ini berat, dan kau harus benar-benar pintar memilih mana orang yang bisa dipercaya atau tidak."

Raven menunduk sekali lagi. "Saya mengerti, My Lady."

"Bagus. Ah, Raven? Kau bisa kembali ke _Paradizo _dan… bersenang-senang."

Harry bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Lady suadh bisa ia lihat sebagai seorang ibu, walau ia tidak selalu ada. Tapi, yang terpenting, Lady _pernah _ada di sampingnya ketika ia sedih, ketika ia berlatih, dan Lady yang memberikan semua pengetahuan dan menjadikannya seperti ini sekarang.

"Terima kasih, My Lady."

"_You may dismiss, _Harry." bisik sang Lady, mengucapkan nama yang hanya didengar olehnya, oleh Raven. Sebuah bisikan yang hanya ditujukan olehnya.

Dan ketika Raven mendengar Lady memanggilnya dengan nama asli…

Raven tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menggagalkan misi ini. Tidak akan.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Well?<p>

Keep it or delete?

Review!


	2. A Meeting

**Missions**

**Dislaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Kim, Vane, Lady, dan **_**Paradizo **_**milikku serta beberapa OMC lainnya. **

**A/N: Cerita ini mengandung sisi **_**explicit sexual, crime, gore, kill, **_**dan sebagainya. Maka dari itu ratingnya M, benar-benar terlihat ._.v Terinspirasi dari fict berjudul **_**Malignant Objects **_**karya **_**Charlie –dashdot- Blue, **_**dan **_**Death of Today **_**karya **_**Epic Solemnity. **_**Dua-duanya keren banget! Hehehehehe, dan dua-duanya TRHP. Tapi saya galau nih… bikinnya LVHP/TRHP atau HPDM ya… Voting! Mumpung masih chapter-chapter awal, mending cerita ini TRHP atau HPDM? Oh iya, It's a twinfict, kawan!**

**Kesalahan: Yang kakak kembar tertua Daniel, yang bungsu Harry!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – A Meeting<strong>

Baru pertama kalinya Lily dan James Potter benar-benar sedih, ketakutan, dan marah selama hidup mereka. Bahkan tidak merasakan perasaan seintens ini ketika Voldemort bangkit kembali.

Pasalnya, ketika perang akan mulai, James dan Lily menghadap Dumbledore, meminta informasi mengenai keberadaan anak bungsu mereka. Dan betapa terkejut dan marahnya mereka ketika Dumbledore menjawab 'Private Drive'.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Albus?" teriak James, memeluk istirnya yang menangis. "Kau-kau mengirim Harry, anak kami, ke keluarga _Dursley?"_

Lily, yang walaupun masih menganggap Petunia sebagai kakaknya, tetap saja tidak meraka benci ketika mengetahui anaknya harus tinggal selama lima belas tahun dengan mereka, yang Lily ketahui bukan salah satu dari keluarga muggle yang baik. Malah sangat jauh dari baik.

"Albus, ketika kau berkata akan menitipkan Harry kepada keluarga yang _baik, _yang akan membuatnya merasakan keluarga ketika kami _tidak bisa _memberikannya, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa menitipkan Harry kepada Vernon dan Petunia Dursley bukanlah salah satu hal terjenius di dunia!"

Albus Dumbledore, penyihir sakti yang berfikir bahwa segala hal demi _kebaikan yang lebih baik, _menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu itu James, Lily. Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa selamat dari Death Eaters dan Voldemort yang mengincarnya, hanya karena ia adalah adik dari Daniel Potter-"

"Tapi bukan berarti hal itu bisa menyelamatkannya dari _dalam!" _teriak Lily, sekarang berada di pelukan suaminya, menangis.

Tapi sebelum Dumbledore bisa menjawab, terdengar ketukan dari pintu.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah sang '_Boy-Who-Lived', _Daniel Potter. Tinggi, dan dengan tubuh cukup terlatih. Terlahir sebagai seorang Chaser, Daniel mempunyai reflek yang cukup tinggi. Juga dengan ketampanan dan nama yang ia punya, menjadikannya salah satu dari mereka yang populer di Hogwarts.

Tapi sayangnya, karena tumbuh dengan dimanja oleh kedua orangtuanya, ia menjadi anak yang arogan, sama seperti ayahnya dulu ketika sekolah. Tapi kalau dulu James bisa dikendalikan oleh Lily, Daniel tidak. Ia benar-benar tipe playboy, cek saja siapa yang pernah tidur dengannya.

Walau begitu, kepintarannya tidak terlalu menonjol, walau masih diatas rata-rata. Sihirnya, walau cukup besar, hanya menonjol di DADA, _Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Ia tidak terlalu jago di Mantra seperti ibunya, yang sekarang mengajar di Hogwarts, menggantikan Flitwick.

Pendeknya adalah, Daniel benar-benar copy carbon dari seorang James Potter.

Mata cokelat _hazel _Daniel menjelajahi ruangan, keduanya menangkap kedua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk di kursi di seberang Dumbledore. Muka keduanya memerah, seperti marah. Bahkan mata ibunya memerah seperti menangis. Tapi kenapa?

Bukankah sekarang Lily dan James akan mencari adik kembarnya, yang katanya, dititipkan kepada Dumbledore?

Daniel menggeleng kepalanya. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu duduk di sebelah ibunya. "Ada apa, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore menghela nafas. "Mengenai keberadaan adik kembarmu, Harry, ia berada di Private Drive, rumah-"

"Paman dan bibiku." Daniel menyelesaikan kalimat kepala sekolahnya, lalu berbalik ke arah James yang masih memeluk Lily. "Memang ada apa dengan mereka, dad? Mum?"

James men _death glare _pemimpin Orde of Phoenix itu. "Dan, _paman _dan _bibi_mu bukanlah apa yang mereka bilang keluarga bahagia, aman dan sejahtera."

Daniel hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kami akan ke sana." Lily tiba-tiba berbicara, menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya. "Kami akan datang ke Private Drive dan akan menemui Harry dan berbicara dengannya. Dan kau tidak bisa mencegah kami, Albus. Ini sudah lima belas tahun!"

Dumbledore menghela nafas. Kalau ia masih ingin mempunyai keluarga Potter di pihaknya, maka ia harus _sekali-sekali _menuruti permintaan mereka. "Baiklah, kalian bisa mengunjungi mereka."

Daniel langsung duduk tegak. "Apa aku bisa ikut, Professor?"

Tapi bukan Dumbledore, melainkan James yang menjawab. "Kau bisa, _son. _Ayo, kita pergi."

Melemparkan pandanga membenci kepada Dumbledore sekali lagi, James pergi, keluar dari kantor Dumbledore sambil membawa anak dan istrinya, sementara Dumbledore hanya menghela nafas dan meraih manisan lemonnya.

Ketiga anggota Potter itu berjalan melewati jalan menuju gerbang, dan ketika mereka sudah melewati _wards _Anti-Apparation yang berada di sekeliling kastil, James meraih tangan anaknya dan mereka bertiga ber _dissapparate. _

Mereka muncul di jalanan yang sepi, dan segera berjalan menuju jalan Private Drive. Susunan rumah yang bermodel sama, dan bahkan hampir mempunyai _tanaman _yang sama membuat Daniel bergidik ngeri, tapi segera berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat begitu tergesa. Segera saja mereka muncul di depan pintu rumah nomor 4, dan James menekan tombol bel.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik, pintu terbuka. Tapi betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mendapati bahwa yang muncul bukanlah Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley atau bahkan anak mereka, Dudley Dursley. Melainkan seorang wanita di pertengahan dua puluhan, berambut cokelat _honey _sepundak, dan bergelombang.

Kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat tua menyipit, menatap orang yang berada di depan pintunya dengan seksama.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lily membeku di tempat. Yang muncul bukan keluarganya… yang muncul adalah orang asing. Dimana Harry?

Tapi sebelum istrinya berkata sesuatu yang mereka berdua akan sesali, James meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan satu tangan, menatap wanita di depannya dengan seksama.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Miss…?"

"Monroe," jawab wanita itu. "Nicole Monroe."

James mengangguk. "Miss Monroe, apakah anda mengetahui keluarga yang sebelumnya tinggal di sini?"

Nicole berpura-pura terkejut, walau dalam hati ia berteriak senang. Kena!

"Ah, maksud anda keluarga Dursley?" mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan, Nicole melanjutkan. "Vernon, Petunia dan Dudley Dursley sebenarnya dibunuh sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Polisi mencurigai bahwa Vernon Dursley terlibat peminjaman uang dengan para Mafia, dan karena membuat mereka marah dan tidak bisa membayar hutang maka keluarga Dursley pun dihancurkan. Kau tahu kan, tidak ada yang bisa melawan Mafia? Bahkan polisi saja menyerah," dan di sini Nicole mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik, "Terutama ketika mereka sudah berurusan dengan Lady dari _underworld."_

Kedua Potter senior membeku di tempat. Lady, dari _underworld? _Lady yang _itu? _

Sepertinya memang Lady yang menguasai _Paradizo, _dan seluruh kawasan di dunia belakang. Nama yang begitu terkenal. Tapi, karena mereka belum melakukan kerusakan terhadap warga sipil, polisi tidak bisa membantu sama sekali.

Tapi, setahu James dan Lily, tidak ada anggota Orde of Phoenix yang mengetaui persis tempat masuk ke _Paradizo. _

Kalau Harry, yang dititipkan di keluarga Dursley _cross fire _dengan para Mafia, atau yang lebih parah lagi mereka yang mengabdi kepada sang Lady…

James menarik nafas dalam-dalam, segera undur diri karena ia tahu kalau ia berlama-lama di sini, Lily akan kehilangan kendali. Segera ia berterima kasih kepada Nicole, dan undur diri, membawa istrinya yang siap _broken down _lagi, dan anaknya yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa.

Saking tergesanya, bahkan pelatihan Aurornya tidak membuatnya mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Nicole, berbisik di kegelapan.

"Liat saja, keluarga Potter. Kalian akan membayar karena menelantarkan Harry. _Game on."_

Perjalanan menuju Hogwarts terasa bagai berjalan di mimpi, Daniel berfikir seperti itu. Walau ia tidak mengerti dengan Lady, _underworld, _tapi ia tahu bahwa paman dan bibinya dibunuh delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang adik kembarnya menghilang.

Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu senang mengenai kedatangan adik kembarnya, karena perhatian kedua orang tuanya pasti teralih darinya. Tapi ia juga penasaran mengenai sosok adiknya itu. Dan rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa arogannya. Untunglah.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju kantor Dumbledore, dan segera masuk, menemukan Severus Snape lengkap dengan jubah berpergian yang paling sopan dan Dumbledore yang sepertinya sedang melakukan _debriefing. _

"Ah, James, Lily, Daniel. Bagaimana-"

"Mereka mati, Albus!" teriak Lily, berlari ke arah meja Dumbledore dan memukul meja tersebut dengan telapak tangannya. "Tuney dan Vernon _mati, _karena para Mafia atau yang lebih parah lagi karena sang Lady, dan sekarang Harry menghilang!"

Bisa terdengar suara dengusan Snape, yang bergeser ke samping dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding.

Tapi Dumbledore masih berdiri tenang. "Kalau begitu, kebetulan. Severus di sini akan pergi ke _Paradizo, _karena ia akan bertemu dengan anggota Council untuk berdiskusi. Mungkin selama di sana, ia akan menemukan info mengenai Harry."

Severus mendengus. "Apa kau memberikanku misi lain di dalam misi, Albus?"

Tapi Dumbledore mengabaikan nada suara Severus yang mencemooh. "Kau siap pergi, Severus?"

Severus hanya mengangguk. Walau ia tidak memihak siapapun, dan ia menjadi mata-mata hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, ia tetap gugup bertemu dengan salah satu anggota Council. Dan lagi sekarang ia harus mencari informasi mengenai salah satu anak dari orang yang ia benci…

Severus segera undur diri, dan ber _dissapparate _di luar _wards _Hogwarts.

Oh, ia mempunyai firasat kalau ini akan menjadi awal dari _events _yang benar-benar… _luar biasa. _

.

.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, atau Raven, terbangun dari tidurnya sambil menggerutu.<p>

Semalam, setelah bertemu dengan Lady, ia segera kembali berpesta dan minum-minum, berdansa, bersenang-senang. Mencoba melupakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan keluarganya. Keluarga yang mengabaikannya. Meninggalkannya di tempat Dursley…

Ia mengerjap matanya. Ia benar-benar terkena _hang over _parah, padahal sebentar lagi ia akan _meeting _dengan Severus Snape.

Dan setelah itu misinya dimulai.

Ia membiarkan matanya menjelajahi ruangan, yang terlihat seperti kamar hotel. Di sebelah kirinya adalah seorang gadis cantik keturunan Korea, dengan rambut hitam lurus. Di sebelah kanannya, seorang pemuda tampan keturunan Italia dengan rambut gelap. Di pelukannya seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tahunan dengan rambut pirang bergelombang, dan di ujung tempat tidur, seorang pemuda di awal dua puluhan dengan rambut pirang tua. _All completely naked. _

Keluar dari tempat tidur, berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan _companions_nya semalam, Harry berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menutupnya dan menyalakan air _shower. _Ia lalu mendengar pintu terbuka dan tersenyum ketika sang pemuda berambut pirang tua, Sam, bergabung dengannya di bawah _shower. _

Yang kemudian berlanjut dengan satu sesi _making out _lagi.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan segar, walau dengan bibir yang memerah dan kulit yang penuh dengan _hickeys, _Harry meraih jeans dan kausnya, dan memakainya dengan cepat dan segera mengambil jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Raven?" tanya gadis Korea itu, Tara.

Harry hanya tersenyum _charming. _"Aku ada urusan, _sweetheart. _Dan thanks untuk semalam."

Tara memberikan kedipan di mata. "Kapan saja, Raven. Kapan saja."

Harry kembali tersenyum dan keluar kamar, menutup pintu dengan cepat. Kamar tersebut adalah kamar hotel milik Holly, yang berada bersebelahan dengan klub malam terkenal di sana, _Paradizo. _Jadi wajar sajalah kalau mereka para remaja dan orang dewasa yang masih penuh dengan hormon menyewa kamar di sini per malam.

Tersenyum dan menyapa kepada Holly dan para pegawainya, Harry segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan berjalan menuju apartemen tempatnya tinggal, dan juga para anggota Council dan anggota tinggi Lady.

Ia segera menuju ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian semi-formal –celana _leather _hitam dan kemeja hitam- dan meraih jubah resmi Council yang baru di cuci.

Menutup dan mengunci kamarnya, Harry segera keluar dan berjalan menuju gedung khusus Council. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau gedung utama Council berada di _Paradizo, _sehingga yang bisa memasukinya hanya orang-orang yang mengetahui _Paradizo. _Tapi sayangnya, karena puluhan tahun belakangan ini, _prejudice _dan masalah di dunia sihir makin menumpuk dan Council beranggotakan semua jenis _creature. _Setiap 'bidang' mempunyai dua wakil. _Assassins_, _Witch and Wizard, Veela, Vampire, Werewolf, Elves, Fae, 'Lightwalker', 'Nightwalker', _dan _Magical Beings. _Di tambah ketua dan wakil Council, total ada dua puluh dua anggota.

Gedung tersebut berwarna putih, sangat kontrans dengan keadaan _Paradizo _di pagi hari yang sedikit gelap. Harry berjalan melewati pintu masuk dan menuju meja sekretariat.

"Angel!"

Wanita berumur dua puluh lima yang ber -_code name _Angel itu mendongkak dari kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya. Wajahnya tertutup dengan topeng berwarna putih dengan lukisan sayap berwarna biru di sebelah kanan, sepanjang mata. 'Angel' adalah salah satu wakil dari _Fae _dan menjabat sebagai 'sekretaris' mereka.

"Harry!"

Ketika ia berada di Council, semua orang memanggilnya Harry. Ketika berada di luar dan bersama dengan anggota tinggi Lady, semua orang memanggilnya Raven. Akan terjadi sebuah kekacauan kalau orang-orang mengetahui kalau Raven yang _easy going _dan terkenal di lantai dansa merupakan orang yang bisa berubah menjadi sangat serius ketika berada di dunia politik.

Harry hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak memakai topengnya, tapi semua anggota Council sudah mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Harry Potter. Jadi, tidak perlu memakai topeng segala. Lagi pula, yang berbeda hanya warna rambutnya, yang _highlights_nya berubah menjadi biru dan silver, dan warna cincin di matanya menjadi silver serta mata hijaunya berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Itu _glamour _yang ia pakai ketika memasuki Council, berbeda dengan sosok yang ia pakai ketika menjadi 'Raven'.

Sampai sekarang Harry heran dan bingung mengenai sosoknya yang asli. Karena keduanya sering ia pakai, hampir setiap hari dan minggu.

'Angel' sepertinya sudah mengetahui kalau ia dikirim untuk berbicara dengan Severus Snape, karena wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop. "Dari ketua," kataya simpel. "Ruangan meeting nomor 7, dan ia sudah berada di sana."

Harry mengangkat kedua bahunya dan meraih amplop dari 'Angel' dan akan membukanya ketika sebuah tangan berwarna putih pucat dan kuku-kuku yang cukup panjang dan tajam menahan lengannya.

Harry menatap sang Fae dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kata ketua, kau buka amplop itu ketika kau berada di dalam bersama Severus Snape. Oh, dan sepertinya kau lupa membawa topengmu, bagusnya setipa anggota mempunyai cadangannya."

_Assassins _itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengantongi amplop putih berukuran sedang itu dan menerima topengnya. Topeng berwarna silver dengan corak berwarna hijau tua dan biru berbentuk sambaran kilat di mata kirinya. Temannya satu lagi, dengan kode 'Wing', seorang wanita Jerman berumur dua puluh satu memakai topeng berbentuk dan bercorak sama, perbedaannya corak tersebut berada di mata kanan.

Harry berjalan menelusuri gedung tersebut dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu bernomor 7. Menarik nafas, ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Matanya segera mengeksplore seluruh ruangan, dan menemukan seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jubah berwarna hitam duduk di salah satu kursi di meja panjang. Harry masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Berjalan dengan dagu terangkat, Harry mendekati sosok Severus Snape dan duduk di hadapannya, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Harry menyeringai ketika ia melihat kedua bola mata itu menyadari siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Severus Snape hanya mengangguk.

"_Greetings, the Assassins of Council_."

'Ah, rupanya ia sudah mengetahui cara berinteraksi dengan para anggota Council yang benar', batin Harry, terkejut. Selama ini, selama ia pergi menjadi wakil Council, tidak ada yang menyapanya dengan benar.

Harry hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "_And greetings to you too, sir_."

Ia menaruh kedua lengannya di meja dan menautkan jarinya, matanya menatap kedua mata hitam intens Severus Snape. Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menurunkan tudung jubahnya, menampilkan rambut hitam-biru-silvernya yang langsung berubah menjadi hitam-hijau tua, dan membuka topengnya, perlahan tanpa ketahuan mengangkat _glamour _di sekitar matanya, membuatnya kembali terlihat sebagai 'Raven'.

Dan ia tahu penampilannya membuat Severus Snape kaget dan _shock, _karena mungkin ia sudah terlalu sering melihat mukanya di Hogwarts, walau yang ia lihat adalah adik kembarnya, Daniel Potter.

Ia menyeringai puas.

Tapi sayangnya, kepuasannya berakhir dengan cepat karena Severus Snape segera memakai topengnya kembali.

"Saya Severus Snape, dan mungkin sebagaimana anda ketahui, Albus Dumbledore mengutus saya untuk, ah, mendiskusikan sesuatu."

Harry mencondongkan tubuhnya, terlihat penasaran walau dalam hati ia tertawa geli. "_And pray tell, _apa yang diinginkan Albus Dumbledore?"

Mata hitam itu berkilat, tapi menghilang kembali di balik dinding yang menghalangi emosi Professor Ramuan itu. "Dumbledore ingin mengetahui di mana sekiranya Council mengijakan kakinya di perang ini, dan apakah Council akan membantunya."

Harry hanya mengangguk, walau dalam hati ia tahu betul jawaban sebenarnya dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Tapi ia menjawab dengan hati-hati, seolah takut akan menimbulkan kesan yang salah. "Ah, Ketua Willow belum memberikan jawaban pasti karena beliau sebenarnya belum mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh Dumbledore dan Voldemort, dan ketika _sekarang _kami mengetahui apa yang ingin didiskusikan oleh Dumbledore, maka mungkin Ketua Willow akan mengadakan rapat esok."

Severus hanya mengangguk.

"Ada lagi?"

"Ah, dan apakah anda mengetahui posisi sang… Lady di perang ini?"

Pertanyaan berbahaya.

Andai orang lain yang bertemu dengan Severus Snape, Harry yakin kalau orang tersebut akan mati ditempat karena menyanyakan suatu hal yang… tidak sopan mengenai sang Lady. Tapi ia tahu kalau Severus tidak memihak siapapun dalam perang ini terlepas dari perannya yang sebagai _double agents, _dan pertanyaan tersebut adalah hasil dari keingin tahuanya.

Harry hanya menyeringai. "_And why, do you ask like that?"_

Suaranya yang dalam dan sedikit sensual membuat Severus bergidik, tapi ia tetap diam di balik topengnya.

"Hanya sebuah… pertanyaan yang berada di dalam pikiran."

Harry mengirimkan sebuah seringai berbahaya. "Dan kalau anda menyanyakannya kepada anggota tinggi sang Lady, anda tidak akan bisa melihat cahaya matahari lagi."

_Gotcha._

Severus hanya mengangguk.

Harry kemudian merasakan rasa panas di lengan kirinya, yang diselimuti oleh sebuah _bracelet _perak bercorak hijau tua dengan gambar ular di sekitarnya. Sebuah tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang anggota tinggi sang Lady, walau posisi sebenarnya adalah tangan kanan sang Lady.

Oke, jadi Wakil Ketua Alfonso sudah mengirim pesan untuk membuka amplopnya.

Ia meraih kantong jubahnya dan ia bisa merasakan mata hitam Severus langsung waspada oleh gerakannya, dan ia harus menahan cengiran puas. Ia mengeluarkan amplopnya dan merobeknya, mengambil kertas yang berada di dalamnya.

_-Time to go._

Harry tersenyum.

"Sepertinya waktu kita sudah habis, Mr. Snape," gumam Harry sambil merobek kertas tersebut dan membakarnya dari api yang ia keluarkan dari telapak tangannya. Sebuah _display _yang cukup hebat, sebenarnya, karena jarang sekali ada penyihir yang bukan _Elemental _yang bisa mengeluarkan empat elemen sihir; air, api, tanah, udara. Dikonsentrasikan oleh sihir itu sendiri. Ia tersenyum puas saat _shock _terpancar dari wajah tamunya itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Severus berdiri juga, dan perlahan mengikuti Harry keluar dari ruangan _meeting _itu. Harry memakai kembali topengnya dan menutup kepala dengan tuduh jubahnya, berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju meja sekretariat dan mengangguk kepada 'Angel', yang balas mengangguknya.

Ia kemudia berbalik, menatap Severus Snape yang masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama; waspada.

Ia tersenyum, walau tertutup oleh topengnya.

"Harap kita bertemu lagi, Mr. Snape."

Dan ia menghilang menuju bayangan, meninggalkan sosok Severus yang dibuat _shock _olehnya untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

Oh, dari pertemuan ini, jelas Severus Snape mendapat suatu berita mengenai keberadaan bungsu keluarga Potter itu.

Bukan hanya mengetahui keberadaannya, bahkan ia _bertemu _dan _berbicara _dengannya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Hehehehehehe

Oh iya, sebelum bingung, Harry dipanggil Raven di depan seluruh warga _underworld, _sementara ia dikenal sebagai 'Angel of Death' oleh anggota Lady dan para musuh/aliansinya, Harry Potter oleh anggota Council, Lady, Kim dan Vane.

Balesan Review:

**Rose: **Tenaaang, saya tidak ada pikiran untuk mem-pairkan Harry di sini yang cantik –eh- maksudnya _menawan _dengan seorang Voldemort yang muka ular… TRHP kok pilihannya :D di sini udah sedikit terungkap kenapa Harry pisah sama keluarganya, sisanya di chapter-chapter mendatang. Tak seru doong kalau di keluarin semuanya sekaligus ;) Ini chapter 2 udah update, semoga suka yaaaa!

**hatakehanahungry:**arrHaHHH LVHP itu sebenernya TRHP, Tom Riddle / Harry Potter ;) Kalau sama Draco, sebenernya tak bisa jadi sub!Harry, karena di sini Harrynya punya kepribadian yang kuaat, heheheh. Iyaaa, Harry punya sodara kembar. Harry masuk Hogwarts? Hem hem, liat di chapter 4 yak ;) pake topeng ceria? Di sini sebenernya bakalan Slytherin!Harry hehehe. Ini chapter 2 udah update, semoga suka yaaaa!

**Panda-ryuu-chan: **Wrong-BWL? Yaah, belum tahu juga siih, tapi mungkin tidak ;) voting masih di buka di arena review, ayo voting! Keputusan bakalan keluar di chapter 3, hehehehe. Ini chaterp 2 udah update, semoga suka yaaa!

**Apdian Laruku:** Iyaaa hehehe. Abis udah bosen sama kepribadian Harry yang rada-rada biasa-biasa ajaaaa hehehehe. Lady itu OC atau mungkin OMC, karena ia termasuk yang banyak keluar di fict ini. SLASH dan Het, tapi lebih ke SLASH. Harry kenapa bisa di _underworld, _itu bakalan keluar nantiii, ga seru dong kalau keluar semua hehehe. Ini chapter 2 udah kelar, semoga suka ya!

**Clarissaaw:** Sebagian balesan reviewnya udah gua bales di sekolah ya -_- Oh iya doong, Harry keren! Oh tidak bisaaa, dia jenius tapi bukan jeniusnya Ravenclaw ;) Tenaang, saya juga tidak terlalu suka Harry sama Voldy yang muka uler, mending pas dia lagi ganteng -_- ini udah update, semoga suka yaaa dan review lagi! :p

VOTING MASIH BERLANJUT KAWAN! AYO REVIEW~ TomRiddle/HarryPotter atau HarryPotter/DracoMafloy? Sebutkan jawabanmu di review~ #plak

Review please!


	3. The Game Begins

**Missions**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Kim, Vane, Lady, dan **_**Paradizo **_**milikku serta beberapa OMC lainnya. **

**A/N: Cerita ini mengandung sisi **_**explicit sexual, crime, gore, kill, **_**dan sebagainya. Maka dari itu ratingnya M, benar-benar terlihat ._.v Terinspirasi dari fict berjudul **_**Malignant Objects **_**karya **_**Charlie –dashdot- Blue, **_**dan **_**Death of Today **_**karya **_**Epic Solemnity. **_**Dua-duanya keren banget! Hehehehehe, dan dua-duanya TRHP. **

**Untuk hasil polling, fict ini akan menjadi…. TRHP! Uyeee, hahahahahaha. Oh iya, nanti juga bakalan keluar sedikit-sedikit Supernatural, nama doang sih. Si Dean sama Sam Winchester, hohoho. Nama doang kook *wink**

**Kesalahan: Yang kakak kembar tertua Daniel, yang bungsu Harry!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The game begins. <strong>

"Raven?"

Harry mendongkak dari buku yang ia pegang; hari ini benar-benar hari yang langka karena seorang Harry Potter atau yang lebih dikenal di kalangan _underworld _dengan nama 'Raven' lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan umum milik sang Lady dari pada di luar, di klub _Paradizo _ataupun di tempat lainnya.

Harry menutup bukunya karena yang berada di depannya adalah Vane, seorang Prancis dengan kedudukan sama dengan Kim. Bedanya, posisi Vane lebih ke umum dan namanya sendiri terkenal luas di seluruh wilayah, di depan maupun belakang, Kim ke arah sniper, dan Harry mengurusi segala macam, mulai dari assasinasi, mata-mata, politik, dan sebagainya. Walau ia lebih memilih ke arah _assassination, _politik, dan sebagai 'wakil' dari Lady yang mengurusi para bartender, karena kemampuannya yang mem-_blend in _dengan sekitarnya dan bayangan, dan ia lebih suka bekerja di bagian belakang. Kalau bekerja terbuka seperti Vane, ia tidak terlalu bisa karena dirinya yang _sebenarnya _anti sosial.

Itu kelemahannya, dan membuatnya di ejek terus menerus oleh Kim dan Vane selama sebulan, bahkan Lady sendiri tersenyum mendengar ejekan yang dilontar kedua sahabatnya itu.

Serius, walaupun Harry terkenal di seluruh wilayah _underworld, _ia tidak pernah keluar dari sana kecuali benar-benar perlu, itu pun karena urusan misi. Ia merasa nyaman berada di suatu tempat yang familier, dan kota _Paradizo _itu adalah satu-satunya di mana ia bisa 'bebas', walau bahkan ia tidak pernah melepaskan topengnya.

Pemuda dengan wajah ceria dan seringai licik di wajahnya, yang menari dan menggoda orang-orang lain di klub, hanya bagian dari topengnya. Dirinya yang asli adalah sosok anti-sosial yang lebih suka duduk di perpustakaan dan melakukan _research, _atau menjadi tangan kanan Lady di mana ia bisa benar-benar berbuat sesuka hati dan menjadi orang yang _blood thirst, _dan itu pun ia lebih suka melakukan _solo missions. _

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry, berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menaruh buku ke tempat semula. Ia berbalik tepat saat Vane menyodorkannya sebuah topeng. Tapi bukan topeng yang biasa ia pakai ketika mengunjungi sang Lady, tapi topeng anggota Councilnya.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya dalam diam. Vane hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia harus datang sebagai wakil Council.

"Oke," lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan milik Lady, khusus untuk para anggota tinggi.

Sekarang, ia akan mulai bertingkah sebagai anggota Council.

Vane membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, Harry mengikuti di belakangnya. Tapi kemudian, ketika kedua matanya sudah menyapu seluruh isi ruangan, ia menghela nafas. Ia tidak perlu berakting sebagai orang lain di depan para anggota Lady lainnya, karena yang hadir adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Harry Potter.

Ia berjalan menuju kursi tengah, lalu berlutut di depan sang Lady. "Saya siap melayani anda, _mi Lady."_

Lady tersenyum; Harry benar-benar kebanggaannya. "Berdiri, Harry, dan kita akan berdiskusi mengenai misimu."

Harry mengangguk dan berdiri, lalu duduk di kursi di pinggir meja, menghadap total dua puluh tujuh anggota yang hadir. Dua puluh dua anggota Council, lima anggota tinggi dan orang terpercaya sang Lady. Dan dengan kehadiran dirinya dan Lady, total teradapat dua puluh sembilan orang yang hadir dalam meeting tersebut.

"Sekarang, kita akan membahas poin-poin penting. Tidak diragukan lagi, Severus Snape sekarang akan melaporkan kepada Dumbledore mengenai kecurigaannya bahwa kau adalah Harry Potter."

Semua orang mengangguk, sementara Harry menyerap semuanya dalam pikiran.

"Lalu selanjutnya, ketika mata-mata kita di dalam Hogwarts sudah mengetahui kapan mereka akan mengirim mata-mata untuk mencari tahu mengenaimu, kau akan datang menjalankan salah satu misi kecilmu yang biasa, membunuh salah satu penghianat kita yang sudah ketahuan, _dealer _Alex, kau mengerti?"

Harry mengangguk. "Saya mengerti, Lady."

Lady tersenyum. "Kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya kau bisa lakukan?"

"…membuat mereka mengetahui bahwa aku _memang _anggota Council. Karena biasanya bagian assassin Council melakukan hal itu kan?"

"Jenius, Harry," gumam Kim, mengikuti percakapan itu. "Dengan begitu, mereka dapat harapan bahwa dengan membawamu ke Hogwarts, mereka akan mengira mereka mempunyai Council di tangan mereka."

Al mengangguk. "Ya. Lalu, ketika mereka sudah mengetahui dan akan membawamu ke Hogwarts, _jangan lengah. _Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui cara untuk mengontrolmu sepenuhnya. Buat mereka mengira bahwa kau sudah mereka kontrol, tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kau mengontrol mereka. Mengerti?"

Harry mengangguk. Oke, _constant vigilance. _Ia bisa hidup dengan itu.

"Kapan Lady akan datang?" tanya Harry, setelah ia menyerap dan menyusun rencana di otaknya. Misi kali ini besar dan ia harus benar-benar berhati-hati, terutama saat memanipulasi Dumbledore dan orang-orangnya, termasuk kedua orangtuanya dan kakak kembarnya. Suatu tantangan, karena Dumbledore sendiri adalah master manipulasi, dan misi ini _tidak boleh gagal. _

"Samhain, pastinya," jawab sang Lady simpel. Di otak perempuan yang cantik itu ia sudah merencanakan sebuah kunjungan menuju seorang Dark Lord, untuk mendiskusikan kembali tentang perjanjian mereka.

Masalahnya, sang Dark Lord itu meminta untuk membantu mencari adik kembar dari Daniel, yang sekarang sedang duduk di depannya. Voldemort tidak mengetahui bahwa Harry Potter adalah tangan kanan sang Lady. Kalau Voldemort menemukan Harry duluan tanpa mengetahui fakta tersebut dan mengambilnya untuk dijadikan miliknya hanya untuk dipakai… keduanya akan hancur di akhir. Atau itulah yang dilihat oleh Lady di 'penglihatan'nya. Kalau rencana dan permintaan Lady tidak disetujui oleh Voldemort dan Voldemort lebih memilih mengklaim Harry secara langsung tanpa 'pendekatan' terlebih dahulu… Lady tahu bahwa kedua orang yang sudah terluka lama dan dalam itu, apabila dalam hubungan yang sekarang salah mengambil langkah dan terluka, untuk menyembuhkan mereka akan sangat susah.

Walau di luar ia terkenal sebagai sosok yang dingin, ia sangat peduli mengenai para anggotanya, orang-orang yang sudah mengabdi dan tidak akan berkhianat kepadanya. Terutama Harry, sosok yang sudah ia lihat sebagai anak sendiri. Dan tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang Dark Lord menggunakan Harry seolah ia adalah barang, bukan manusia.

Ia melihat dua penglihatan… satu apabila rencana ini berhasil, Harry dan Voldemort, mereka berdua tidak akan terkalahkan. Tapi apabila rencana ini gagal… maka Harry akan terluka sementara Voldemort akan selalu dingin dan tertutup.

Sementara itu, Harry tersenyum. Perayaan pada tanggal tiga puluh satu Oktober seharusnya, dalam dunia sihir dan kebudayaannya, adalah Samhain. Tapi karena makin banyaknya _half-blood _terutama _muggle-born, _maka mau tak mau dunia sihir yang beradaptasi, menggantinya menjadi Halloween. Tapi Harry tidak setuju. Memang sih, tidak ada salahnya dunia sihir beradaptasi _sedikit, _tapi bukan berarti mengubah keseluruhan budaya, kan?

Makanya, Harry tidak terlalu 'peduli' dengan para _muggle-born. _Mengapa mereka tidak dari awal diajarkan mengenai budaya dunia sihir?

"Waktu yang tepat, My Lady." Harry mengangguk menyetujui. "Dan siapakah yang akan anda bawa, Lady?"

"Alfonso, Kim, Sanguini, Vane, dan pastinya saya sendiri hadir, _my Harry."_

Harry bergetar sedikit mendengar nada intens dalam suara Lady. Lady benar-benar posesif mengenai kepunyaannya, terutama mereka yang sudah dilihat keluarga oleh wanita cantik itu. Bukan Harry keberatan, tidak. Ia senang, setidaknya ada seseorang yang menganggapnya. Dan lagi, dua anggota Council datang, dan dua anggota tinggi Lady datang… Dumbledore benar-benar mendapat 'serangan' dari kedua pihak yang pastinya akan memihak Voldemort.

Tapi bukan berarti Council dan Lady akan membungkuk kepada Voldemort, tidak. Mereka bukan pengikut, tapi aliansi.

Tanpa Harry tahu, perannya dalam perang ini baru di mulai.

"Ada lagi, my Lady?"

"Hanya detail," jawab Lady ringan, lalu menyodorkan seberkas kertas-kertas yang langsung di ambil oleh Harry. "Rincian mengenai orang-orang di dalam Orde dan Hogwarts, yang penting-penting. Yang sepertinya akan sering kau lihat. Dan data mengenai mereka, kebiasaan mereka, kemampuan mereka, sehingga kau tidak kaget mengenai orang-orang tersebut."

Harry membuka file tersebut, dan membacanya satu per satu dengan seksama. Mulai dari Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Daniel Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, seluruh professor Hogwarts, dan anggota Orde seperti Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nyphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, dan sebagainya.

"Lady, siapakah mata-mata di dalam Orde?"

Tapi sang Lady hanya tersenyum misterius. "Kau akan mengetahui saat waktunya tiba, _kiddo. _Sekarang, kau beristirahat, bersenang-senang, dan bersiap ketika Vane dan Kim memberi tanda untukmu untuk memulai misi."

Harry mengangguk kembali dan kemudian berdiri, berlutut kembali di hadapan sang Lady. "Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda, _My Lady."_

Sang Lady hanya tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan, _my child."_

Harry keluar, sementara Lady memikirkan rencananya ketika mengunjungi seorang Dark Lord.

'Apa yang harus ditawarkan kepadanya ya…'

.

.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, masih <em>shock <em>mengenai kecurigaannya tentang sosok sebenarnya dari orang yang 'menginterograsi'nya, segera masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah di mana anggota Orde sedang menghadiri rapat.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore berdiri, menyambut Severus. "Kau sudah datang."

Severus hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri, di sebelah Tonks. Auror tersebut hanya mengangguk, menyapanya sopan.

Meeting kembali di mulai.

"Ah, Severus, bagaimana hasil meeting tersebut? Dan apakah kau sudah mengetahui keberadaan Harry Potter?"

Perhatian semua orang langsung tertuju kepada Severus, dan James serta Lily menatapnya dengan seksama. Oke, sekarang Severus tinggal mengucapkan kecurigaannya.

"Ketika berada di _underworld, _seorang wanita yang sepertinya seorang Fae, code name 'Angel', menjadi sekretarisnya. Pertemuan berada di ruang meeting nomor tujuh. Yang menjadi wakil adalah satu dari _Assassins _Council, code name Raven."

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Hasilnya?"

Severus menarik nafas. "Raven berkata bahwa keputusan Council memihak kepada siapa akan diputuskan segera, melalui meeting dengan Kepala Council. Mereka akan melihat tujuan dari kedua belah pihak, dan lalu melihat pihak manakah yang lebih kuat. Kalau dari kedua pihak tidak ada yang membuat mereka terkesan, mereka akan kembali menjadi _neutral."_

Dumbledore mengangguk. Tapi kemudian Moody lah yang bertanya, "Apa sudah ada keputusan mengenai keterlibatan Lady?"

Wajah Severus menggelap, matanya menampakan campuran dari rasa takut dan pasrah. "Ya… hari ini Dark Lord mengumumkan bahwa Lady berpihak kepada Dark Lord, dan tidak hanya sekedar menjadi bawahan, tapi sederajat."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan meeting tersentak, kaget. Sungguh, dengan keterlibatan Lady yang memiliki orang-orangnya di mana-mana membuat wanita tersebut hampir tak terkalahkan. Walau begitu, Lady masih tetap memilih netral di perang-perang sebelumnya, bahkan membuat wilayah tersendiri, _Paradizo. _Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Apa ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Lady mengikuti kau-tahu-siapa?" tanya Sirius yang berada di sebelah James yang memegang erat tangan Lily. "Apa mereka berdua… _lovers?"_

Severus memberikan _death glare _kepada musuhnya semasa sekolah itu lalu menggeleng. "Tidak… sebenarnya keduanya hanya partner lama. Alasan mengapa Lady membantu Dark Lord… karena Dark Lord menawarkan _Paradizo _agar tidak tertutup lagi, orang-orang yang berada di _underworld _tidak merasa sendiri dan terisolasi; Dark Lord menjanjikan agar mereka menjadi bebas. Dengan bantuan Lady, Dark Lord yakin bahwa ia aka menang. Dan sebagai bayarannya, Dark Lord 'membebaskan' _underworld, _membiarkannya bergerak bebas di bisnis belakang.

"Mungkin tidak selepas dunia sihir, tapi _Paradizo _tidak perlu tersembunyi lagi karena takut orang-orang yang berada di sana di serang oleh musuh Lady. Dark Lord menjanjikan agar Lady dan _Paradizo _menjadi pusat dari bisnis belakang, walau sekarang memang sudah. Tapi tetap tidak resmi, dan Lady mempunyai musuh di Russia, klan Mafia Capiano yang sampai sekarang tidak turun-turun dan malah katanya sedang mencari pengikut untuk menjatuhkan Lady. Lalu, Lady juga meminta agar Dark Lord mengangkat tangan kanannya, menjadikannya _spouse _ataupun _heir."_

Tangan kanan Lady. Tidak ada yang mengetahui persis _siapa, _mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa ia adalah orang yang benar-benar dipercaya oleh Lady. Dan dengan tangan kanan Lady menjadi _heir _atau bahkan _spouse, _Voldemort dan Lady tak akan terkalahkan.

"Kita harus benar-benar mendapat Council di tangan kita," gumam Kingsley, diikuti oleh anggukan orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

Dumbledore terlihat berfikir. Sekarang, pihak _light _benar-benar terancam kalau Dark Lord dan Lady sudah bersatu. Kekuatan Dark Lord akan menguat. Tapi entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini sang Riddle itu tidak bergerak terlalu aktif. Lebih diam, lebih berhati-hati. Tidak seperti sepanjang tahun ke lima, saat Riddle baru saja kembali dari'kematian', ia bersikap sembrono. Seperti sudah gila, menyuruh pasukan Death Eaters-nya untuk menyerang Inggris. Tapi sekarang tidak. Ia lebih aktif mencari pengikut, aliansi, dan sebagainya.

Riddle yang seperti itu, yang jenius lah yang harus ditakuti. Karena tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikirannya seperti apa.

"Dan Harry?"

Suara Lily menyadarkan Dumbledore dari pikirannya. Ah, ini juga salah satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada _Potion Master _itu.

"Ya, Severus. Apa kau mengetahui, atau mempunyai informasi mengenai Harry?"

Severus melihat ke sekeliling, lalu mengangguk, membuat Lily hampir melompat dan menyerang kepadanya untuk informasi lebih lanjut.

"Sebenarnya, tidak hanya _mengetahui _informasi, tapi aku yakin kalau aku melihat dan bahkan berbicara dengannya."

Lily menjerit kaget, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya. Anaknya! Anak bungsunya, Harry. Dimana?

"Di mana, Severus?" tanya Lily, suaranya bergetar.

Severus terdiam sejenak, tidak yakin mengenai apakah ia memberikan informasi kepada yang lain atau tidak. Tapi ini Harry Potter, assassin Council, setidaknya mungkin dengan mempunyai Harry di tangan mereka bisa membuat Council berpihak kepada mereka.

"Ia… adalah wakil dari Council yang kutemui di gedung Council."

Tangan Lily terjatuh ke sampingnya.

"Jadi…" bisiknya, matanya tidak fokus karena air mata, "Harry adalah anggota Council?"

Severus mengangguk. "Ya, ketua assassins Council."

Dumbledore, masih shock, perlahan menyusun rencana di kepalanya. Kalau mereka berhasil mendapat Harry kembali, maka selain ia bisa membantu Daniel menurunkan sifat arogannya dan menyeimbangkannya sebagai adik kembar dari sang _Savior, _kemungkinan Council akan berpihak kepada mereka.

Ya… rencana terebut bisa dipakai.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tonks, matanya menyipit curiga.

Severus mendengus. "Bocah itu mempunyai muka yang sama dengan Potter itu, kecuali matanya yang mirip dengan Evans. Dan rambutnya berwarna hitam sama seperti Potter. Perbedaannya adalah, ia sudah lebih _dewasa _di bandingkan kakaknya. Mungkin ada hal yang baik muncul dari perlakuan kalian mengabaikan Harry Potter, atau Raven, karena ia sekarang berada di bawah Council. Dan menurut kabar, ketua Assassins adalah yang mengetuai semua perkumpulan assassins di dunia sihir dan muggle, yang membuatnya berkuasa. Walau ia masih menjawab kepada Ketua Council, tapi tetap saja ia mempunyai pasukan tersendiri."

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Untuk lebih jelas lagi, kita bisa memata-matai pintu masuk _underworld _untuk sementara dan mencari, apakah benar ketua Assassins Council adalah Harry Potter. James, Sirius, Tonks, karena kalian adalah Auror dan sedang bebas tugas, kalian bisa bergerak mulai besok."

James dan Sirius mengangguk, sementara Tonks tersenyum cerah, rambutnya berubah menjadi pink cerah.

Sementara itu, sang mata-mata tersenyum dalam hati, senang karena Dumbledore dan pengikutnya telah masuk ke dalam perangkap Lady.

_And the game begins!_

.

.

* * *

><p>Malam ini, <em>Paradizo <em>benar-benar sesak dan penuh dengan para pengunjung yang ingin bersenan-senang. Mulai dari para remaja yang ingin menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan bersenang-senang, para orang dewasa yang ingin melupakan dunia mereka sejenak, diikuti oleh para anggota Lady dan Council yang ingin melupakan tugas mereka, atau mereka yang baru pulang dari misi panjang dan ingin beristirahat dan bersenang-senang, melepaskan penat.

Yang pasti, _Paradizo _sedang dalam keadaan penuh-penuhnya.

Di sudut, bisa terlihat seorang Harry Potter, atau Raven, duduk di kursi bar dengan segelas bir di tangannya. Sekali-sekali ia menyesap minumnya dan tersenyum melihat keadaan klub favoritnya yang selalu dipadati pengunjung. Tapi ia tidak turun ke lantai dansa; ia hanya ingin menikmati minumnya dengan tenang.

Tapi tetap saja, sekali dua kali beberapa remaja menghampirinya, mengajaknya main dan berdansa. Yang tentunya Harry tolak. Kalau misalnya ia sudah bosan, baru ia meraih tangan salah satu dari mereka, dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lawannya, mencium dengan panas dan penuh gairah, menggigit, mengklaim. Lidahnya bermain, memaksa lawanya, yang sekarang adalah Jim, pemuda Brazil, untuk membuka mulutnya dan Harry memasukan lidahnya, mengecap rasa pemuda Brazil itu. Melayangkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yang hangat, mengingat setiap gigi dan setiap inci. Kedua tangannya menggerayangi tubuh itu, salah satu menghilang di balik kaos berwarna biru tua sementara tangan lainnya bermain di pinggang, mengelus, dan kemudian menggerayang ke resleting celana dan mulai membukanya, meremas apa yang berada di baliknya.

Jim mengerang, merasa beruntung karena tubuhnya dimainkan oleh seorang Raven yang terkenal di kalangan pemuda di dunia _Paradizo. _Ia membiarkan Raven menguasainya, mengambilnya, mengklaimnya, memasukinya. Di dinding klub, di pojokan di mana banyak orang mengabaikan mereka.

Erangan terdengar saat mereka berdua datang. Jim mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dinding di belakangnya, sementara kedua tangan Raven meninggalkan pinggangnya dan membantunya menaikan celananya yang sudah turun, mengancingkannya kembali dan membetulkan kaosnya.

"Thanks," gumam Raven ke telinga Jim, mengulum telinga yang memerah itu. Jim, kehabisan nafas, hanya mengangguk. Raven terkekeh, lalu mengklaim bibir merah itu sekali lagi dan mundur, meninggalkan pojok ruang dansa dengan sebotol bir di tangannya.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi, ia berhubungan sex dengan orang lain, secara acak di dalam klub. Sudah bukan asing sih, kebiasaannya itu. Tapi tetap saja, ia asal 'mengambil' orang lain. Menghela nafas, ia meminum birnya, menghabiskannya, dan melempar botol plastik tersebut ke tong sampah terdekat.

Misinya sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan sekarang, bukannya memperhatikan dan mempelajari detail yang diberikan Lady, ia malah bermain di klub.

Merasa sedikit bersalah, Harry meninggalkan lorong dan memasuki ruang depan klub, yang adalah sebuah casino. Tempat umum yang lebih 'sopan' dibandingkan ruangan-ruangan di belakangnya. Ia menyapa 'Angel', sang Fae di Council yang rupanya sedang pergi dengan _mate_nya, seorang pemuda Amerika. Mereka bertiga bertukar kata sejenak, sebelum Harry kembali pergi, sekali lagi keluar dari klub malam itu.

_Paradizo. _Rumahnya selama empat belas tahun. Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum mengerti mengapa ia ditinggalkan di rumah keluarga Dursley. Sejak ia datang ke _Paradizo _dengan Lady, Harry mengetahui nama aslinya lalu mempelajari asal usul keluarganya. Semuanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orangtuanya tidak menanyakan dirinya ketika ia tidak datang ke Hogwarts, dan mengapa baru sekarang ia dicari oleh keduanya.

Dumbledore.

Harry mempunyai kecurigaan kalau semua ini kembali lagi kepadanya, kepada Dumbledore. Mungkin semuanya memang berawal dari sosok yang disebut-sebut _saint_nya pihak _Light _itu. Harry, dalam bentuk apapun, tidak akan mengikuti Dumbledore. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu apakah ia akan mengikut Voldemort, walau sang Lady sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan Dark Lord itu. Tetapi tetap saja apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan mengkhianati Lady, karena Lady lah yang telah mengangkatnya, menjadikanya seperti sekarang ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran dan perasaan _sappy _dari dalam dirinya, Harry men-_summon _topeng dan jubah Councilnya, dan berjalan menuju gedung tersebut. Menyapa Fleur yang sekarang berjaga, dengan code name 'Fly', seorang Veela, Harry berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya. Ia ada beberapa berkas yang harus ia rapihkan sekarang, karena pastinya saat ia 'dikembalikan' ke orang tuanya, ia akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya di belakang. Dan oh, betapa ia membenci _paperworks. _

Menutup pintu dan mulai bekerja, Harry meraih berkas pertama dan mulai menanda tanganinya, ataupun hanya membacanya dan memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah tahu mengenai isi kertas tersebut.

Tangannya bekerja, sekali-sekali memanggil peri rumah, Twinkel, dan meminta kopi serta cemilan.

Setelah beberapa jam, Harry akhirnya berhenti. Empat tumpukan berkas sudah ia bereskan, dan membuat mejanya menjadi bersih. Tapi ia jamin ketika ia pulang dari 'misi'nya setelah 'ditangkap' oleh Dumbledore, mejanya pasti akan kembali penuh dengan berkas. Pasalnya, akhir-akhir ini adalah masa-masa sibuk di Akademi di seluruh dunia, akademi ninja dan assassins, yang tentunya tersembunyi dari mata umum. Biasanya, setiap _sensei _yang mengajar di akademi akan mengambil satu sampai lima murid, dan akan dibina. Menjadi kepala Assassins di Council membuat Harry menjadi sibuk melihat kurikulum, mengontrol para assassins agar tidak keluar batas, dan sebagainya.

Sebuah pekerjaan yang sibuk untuk ukuran anak berusia delapan belas tahun.

Maka dari itu, ia mempunyai partner yang lebih tua. Memang sudah peraturan sih, apabila ketua adalah orang yang masih muda atau sudah tua, maka partnernya harus kebalikannya.

Awalnya, ketika ia diterima di Council hampir empat tahun yang lalu, tidak ada yang menerimanya kecuali Fleur. Fleur, yang sebelumnya adalah juara Beauxbatons untuk Turnamen Triwizard dan mengetahui serta mengenal kakak kembarnya, terkesan kepada Harry yang jauh lebih dewasa dibanding kakaknya itu. Fleur yang membantunya, lalu 'Wing', partnernya, seorang wanita Jerman bernama Nicole Monroe. Mereka berdua membantunya menjalankan tugasnya, dan Harry sendiri membuktikan bahwa ia pantas menjadi anggota Council. Lama kelamaan, anggota-anggota lain menerima posisinya, dan malahan akhir-akhir ini lebih 'posesif' karena ia adalah anggota 'keluarga' paling muda di Council.

Tersenyum kecil, Harry akhirnya mengirimkan berkasnya kepada Nicole untuk diperiksa sekali lagi sebelum diberikan kepada akademi. Setelahnya, ia merenggangkan badannya dan meraih topeng serta jubahnya dan bersiap pergi.

Ah, kemana lagi ya…

Ia akhirnya melirik jam. Sudah pukul sembilan lewat…. Berarti ia sudah bekerja lebih dari lima jam.

"Ah, tumben sekali kau baru keluar sekarang, Raven? Apa yang sedang merasukimu?"

Suara itu…

Harry berbalik, menatap seseorang dengan topeng bercorak biru dan hijau cerah, membentuk bintang di mata kirinya. Topeng khas _Veela, _berarti…

"Vane," gumam Harry. Tidak ada gunanya bagi Vane untuk menutupi wajahnya, karena identitasnya sebagai anggota Council bagian Veela dan anggota Lady sudah terdengar di mana-mana, walau beberapa orang mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Vane muncul sebagai wakil Lady di arena politik, walau sebenarnya yang bermain di belakangnya adalah gabungan dari Lady, Harry, Al dan Vane.

Pemuda prancis itu tersenyum, meraih tangannya yang segera Harry ambil dan genggam. Walau mereka berdua terlihat dekat seperti seorang… _lovers, _tapi sebenarnya Vane lebih menganggap Harry sebagai adik kecilnya.

"Kau sudah beres kerjanya?"

Harry mengangguk. "Iya, kakak."

Tertawa, Vane melirik Fleur yang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Ah, laporan rupanya. "Kau ingin ikut, Fly?"

Fleur menggeleng, tapi ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Kalian berdua, bersenang-senanglah. Raven, kau beruntung Wing sedang tidak ada dan ia tidak menyuruhmu mengerjakan _paperworks _untuk besok. Vane, kalau kau besok tidak ada di meja untuk bekerja…"

Vane mengangkat kedua tangannya, termasuk yang menggenggam tangan Harry. Wajahnya menampakan rasa horror yang palsu, tapi matanya menyiratkan rasa geli. "Ampuni saya! Saya tidak bersalah!"

Kedua anggota Council lainnya mendengus.

"Ya ya, kalau kau tidak bersalah, maka aku adalah malaikat," gumam Harry, menurunkan tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Vane. "Ada apa, Vane? Dan oh, kalian berdua, sebentar lagi identitasku akan ketahuan, lebih baik nanti jangan _keselip _memanggilku Raven di depan anggota Lady saat aku memakai topeng Council, oke?"

Kedua anggota lain mengangguk.

"Oh ya Vane, ada apa?" pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik, menatap 'kakak'nya. Sang wakil Veela itu hanya menyeringai. "Ayo ke klub, ada dua orang baru yang datang dari luar, _pureblood _dan _hot!"_

Mendengar suaraa senang dan bersemangat Vane membuat Harry terkekeh. Padahal, yang terkenal _playboy _di kalangan _Paradizo _adalah Harry, tapi yang sering bersemangat karena ada orang baru adalah Vane. Menggelengkan melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang seperti remaja kelebihan hormon, Harry melambai ke arah Fleur dan mengikuti kakaknya ke luar, ke arah klub malam favoritnya.

"Eits eits, tunggu dulu, Vane! Topengku-"

Dengan satu lambaian tangan, Vane menghilangkan topeng dan jubah yang berada di tubuh Harry, menampilkan jeans ketat dan kaos berwarna biru tua yang dipakai Harry. Vane terkekeh.

"Tuh kan, bahkan penampilanmu saja sudah siap berpesta! Ayolah, aku yang traktir!"

Harry, kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, mengikuti Vane masuk ke _Paradizo, _berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa Sanguini –vampir yang satu itu sedang berada dalam mode dirinya yang berumur tiga puluh tahunan- dan akhirnya langsung masuk ke lantai dansa.

"Minum sepuasnya semua!" teriak Vane, membuat seisi lantai dansa langsung beralih kepada mereka. "Aku dan Raven yang traktir!"

Mendengar nama Raven, seisi ruangan langsung berteriak senang. Harry, yang terbiasa memakai topengnya langsung tanpa ia sadari, langsung tertawa bergembira dan tanpa sadar sudah berada di tengah ruangan, berdansa mengikuti alunan musik _beat. _

Tapi kedua matanya mencari-cari orang yang dibilang Vane baru. Ah, seisi ruangan berisi orang yang ia kenal, atau setidaknya sudah ia lihat sekali-dua kali…

Ah, itu mereka. Sedikit di pojok, dengan pakaian _muggle. _Tapi dilihat dari gerak geriknya, mereka berdua terlihat seperti _pureblood _yang baru pertama kali masuk klub malam. Terkekeh, Harry menghampiri mereka.

Ah, rupanya, seorang Malfoy dan… apa itu Zabini?

"Ah, ada anak baru rupanya," Harry menghampiri mereka, tersenyum saat melihat reaksi mereka berdua.

Malfoy muda itu menampilkan rasa terkejutnya, lalu diganti dengan rasa heran lalu antisipasi, lalu rasa penasaran. Sedangkan orang yang ia asumsikan sebagai Zabini muda itu memang terkejut pada awalnya, lalu rasa curiga, lalu… langsung hilang. Bukan berarti tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi Harry tahu bahwa Zabini itu menutupi emosinya.

"Raven?"

Harry berbalik, melihat Vane. "Vane! Ini anak baru yang kau bilang itu?"

Bisa ia lihat Malfoy bergerak sedikit, terlihat kesal. Hmm, menarik…

"Yup, Raven. Kau ingin berdansa?"

Harry melirik Vane, yang sedang menatap Zabini dengan mata yang… apa itu lapar dan nafsu? Menggeleng kepalanya, Harry mengulurkan tangannya kepada Malfoy muda itu.

"_Can I have this dance?"_

Menerima _death glare _tapi disambut juga, Harry menarik Malfoy ke lantai dansa, di mana orang-orang menyorakinya dan ia tertawa lebar. Detik kemudian, mereka berdua mulai menari.

Harry melihat Malfoy yang awalnya sedikit curiga dan berhati-hati menjadi lebih relaks, dan Harry melihat dari sudut matanya Vane sedang mencium ganas Zabini muda itu. Malangnya…

Harry menarik kedua tangan Malfoy untuk ditaruh ke lehernya, sementara ia merapatkan diri dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang Malfoy. Ia menunduk dan berbisik di telinganya, meniup sedikit rambut _blonde _yang menutupi telinga pemuda cantik itu.

"Ah, seorang Malfoy di dalam klub _Paradizo, _apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahmu, hm?"

Bisa ia rasakan Malfoy di pelukannya bergerak sedikit, langsung waspada. Tapi Harry terkekeh, mempererat pelukannya.

"Tak perlu langsung waspada, _little blonde. _Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu… mengingat aku tidak tahu berita mengenai gosip."

Malfoy terlihat cemas sedikit, tapi kemudian mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya, "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Harry bergumam, "Hmm, Draco, _dragon, good name, blondie."_

Draco Malfoy bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah karena Harry yang mendekat dan berbisik sensual di telinganya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini,"

Dan Harry menangkap bibir Draco dalam sebuah ciuman panjang, keduanya langsung berjalan menuju pinggir ruangan dengan panduan Harry yang sudah ahli. Harry mendorong Draco ke dinding, keduanya masih berciuman panas. Lidahnya menelusuri bibir merah dan lembut itu, membuat Draco mengerang dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Harry memasukan lidahnya dan mengecap tiap inci mulutnya. Tangannya sudah tidak berada di pinggang, tapi sudah menyusupi baju Draco, mengelus kulit lembut di bawahnya.

"_How do you feel, eh, dragon?"_

"_Hm… it feels good… really good- Merlin-"_

Harry menyeringai. "_Good boy,"_

Mereka berdua sedang saling meraup satu sama lain, mulut dan lidah menjelajah, lengan menggerayang dengan bebas. Harry sudah siap menurunkan resleting celana Draco… sampai sebuah tangan terjatuh di pundaknya.

Harry segera melepaskan bibirnya dari Draco, dan menengok ke belakang. Sosok dengan dengan topeng berwarna hitam dengan gambar _wolf _berwarna abu di mata kiri. Harry perlahan menurunkan Draco dari pelukannya dan membuatnya berdiri tegak dan membantunya meluruskan bajunya, dan dengan satu lengan masih melingkar di pinggang langsing milik Slytherin itu, Harry berbalik. "Ya, Wolf?"

"Ketua mencarimu."

Harry mengangguk. Sepertinya ada urusan penting… padahal ia berada di sana kurang dari satu jam. Menghela nafas, ia berbalik menghadap sang _blonde _cantik di belakangnya dan memberikan satu ciuman manis, lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Sepertinya kali ini kita diganggu… _blonde. _Lain kali, hati-hati, _little sweet virgin, _ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk _hang-out _bagi para _pureblood."_

Dan ia pun melepaskan pegangannya dari Draco dan berjalan mengikuti Wolf, meninggalkan Draco yang masih memerah dan terengah dari _making out_ yang ia lakukan dengan Raven yang terkenal.

Draco menghela nafas, kedua matanya lalu mencari Blaise. Ia penasaran tadi, ketika _meeting _dengan Dark Lord dan Lady. Katanya, Dumbledore sudah mengetahui keberadaan Harry Potter, yang rupanya berada di _Paradizo. _Penasaran, ia membujuk Blaise untuk menemaninya ke dunia _underworld _itu… dan malah berakhir di sini, di goda oleh orang yang paling terkenal di klub malam itu.

Berjalan menuju bar dan mengambil minum, mata Draco mencari sahabatnya itu yang rupanya masih sibuk _making out _dengan teman Raven…

Apa sih yang ia pikirkan tadi?

.

.

Harry mengetahui bahwa ia dipanggil karena misinya telah dimulai. Maka itu, ia berkata kepada Wolf untuk duluan.

"Duluan saja, Wolf, aku akau menyusul setelah mandi… dan bersiap."

Wolf, atau Sam, mengangguk dan menghilang di dalam bayangan, meninggalkan Harry yang sendiri di tengah malam untuk berjalan ke apartemennya.

Masuk ke kamarnya, ia segera mengambil _shower _dan berganti pakaian, dengan celana yang lebih kurang ketat dibanding yang ia pakai sekarang dan juga kaos berwarna hitam. Ia memakai jubah khas Council dan meraih satu dari dua topeng Council yang ia punya. Topeng ini terbuat khusus, tidak bisa diduplikat kecuali oleh pembuatnya, yaitu Al. Kalau misalkan rusak atau apa, ia bisa meminta tolong Al untuk menduplikat atau membuat lagi, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa membuatnya.

Menghela nafas ketika ia memakai sepatu boot dari kulit naganya, ia meraih senjatanya: satu tongkat sihir punyanya sendiri, dua tongkat sihir cadangan yang ia taruh di pergelangan tangan kiri dan _holster _di sepatu boot, satu _katana_ yang ia taruh di belakang punggung, dua dagger di sepatu, masing-masing kaki satu, dan sebuah _hand gun _yang ia taruh di kantung di pinggang, untuk jaga-jaga. _Hand gun _itu terbuat khusus dari sihir, membuat pelurunya tidak pernah habis. Setelah itu, ia melihat kembali penampilannya, dan tersenyum puas sebelum memakai topengnya.

Ia membuka pintu tepat ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuknya. Ia melihat Al berdiri di depannya.

"Waktunya untuk misimu di mulai."

Harry tersenyum.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Beres!<p>

Gimaneu? Di sini, Harry-nya kan _play boy _dan rada-rada….. begitulah, tipe yang _one night stand. _Alasannya? Ntar yaa liat di chapter-chapter-chapter-chapter mendataaaang!

Oh iya, dan untuk nama! Butuh bantuan untuk nama nih!

Butuh lima nama cowok buat: Fae (nama Eropa); Elves (nama latin atau Asia boleh); Lightwalker (nama Arab atau Timur Tengah boleh); dan terakhir Nightwalker (nama lama boleeeh!)

Butuh lima nama cewek buat: Elves (sama kayak yang cowok boleh); Werewolf (nama kayak di Twilight boleh); Vampire (nama latin, nama lama boleeeh); Nightwalker sama Lightwalker!

Thanks buat yang mau nyumbangin nama!

Buat OMC (Original Main Character), buat yang pengen tahu 'wajah'nya:

**Nicole Monroe: **Ada di bab dua, wanita di pertengahan dua puluhan, berambut cokelat _honey _sepundak, dan bergelombang, Jerman, matanya berwarna cokelat tua hampir hitam, tinggi kurang lebih 170cm.

**Kim dan Vane: **Ada di profile-ku!

**Angel: **Wanita berumur dua puluh lima, Fae, berambut hitam bergelombang sepunggung, sering diikat satu, mata berwana abu, tinggi sekitar 165cm.

**Sanguini: **Mirip sama Carlisle di Twilight. Bedanya, lebih terkesan _play boy _dan berada di umur tiga puluh tahunan, mata berwarna emas gelap.

**Sam/Wolf: **Cowok, sekitar dua puluh satu, berambut hitam gelap cepak, berkulit cokelat, tinggi 183cm.

**Alfonso: **Mirip sama Lucius cuma rambutnya pendek dan ada sedikit _highlights _berwarna cokelat tua, mata biru tua, tinggi sekitar 180cm, umur tiga puluh limaan.

Begitu saja? Ada pertanyaan, tanya di review! Hehehehehe…

Review please!


	4. Stage One

**Missions**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Kim, Vane, Lady, dan **_**Paradizo **_**milikku serta beberapa OMC lainnya. **

**A/N: Cerita ini mengandung sisi **_**explicit sexual, crime, gore, kill, **_**dan sebagainya. Maka dari itu ratingnya M, benar-benar terlihat ._.v Terinspirasi dari fict berjudul **_**Malignant Objects **_**karya **_**Charlie –dashdot- Blue, **_**dan **_**Death of Today **_**karya **_**Epic Solemnity. **_**Dua-duanya keren banget! Hehehehehe, dan dua-duanya TRHP. **

**Untuk hasil polling, fict ini akan menjadi…. TRHP! Uyeee, hahahahahaha. Oh iya, nanti juga bakalan keluar sedikit-sedikit Supernatural, nama doang sih. Si Dean sama Sam Winchester, hohoho. Nama doang kook *wink**

**Summary: Ditinggalkan di keluarga Dursley pada umur dua tahun, Harry Potter bertemu dengan Lady dalam perjalanannya kabur dari rumah tiga tahun kemudian. Diangkat menjadi salah satu prajurit dan anggota elite Lady, Harry dilatih menjadi tangan kanan pemimpin **_**Paradizo **_**itu. Tiga belas tahun kemudian, Lady bekerja sama dengan Lord Voldemort untuk memenangkan perang, memutuskan itulah saatnya Harry bertemu dengan keluarganya dan menghancurkan pihak **_**Light **_**dari dalam. Dengan membawa tiga identitas; Harry Potter, adik kembar dari Daniel Potter, lalu Harry Potter, ketua **_**Assassins **_**Council, dan Raven, tangan kanan Lady. Dari sana, Harry mulai memainkan perannya di dalam salah satu perang terbesar dunia sihir. **

**Yang kakak kembar tertua Daniel, yang bungsu Harry!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Stage One<strong>

Mansion itu berada dalam keadaan yang… kosong.

Beberapa Death Eaters yang sedang berjaga berada di pos mereka, asik berbicara dan bercanda. Mereka tahu kalau ada seseorang yang akan menyusupi Masion tersebut mereka akan langsung mengetahuinya, karena _wards _disekeliling rumah tersebut akan memperingati mereka segera.

Dan tentu saja, _mood _mereka makin baik dengan berita yang telah mereka terima.

Empat tahun yang lalu, Lord Voldemort kembali mendapatkan tubuhnya, kekuatannya. Tapi tidak akal sehatnya.

Selama setahun, para _death eaters _menderita kegilaan tuan mereka. Lord Voldemort yang baru 'muncul' setelah sekian tahun menghilang berubah, dari orang yang benar-benar mereka lihat, benar-benar mereka puja karena ketampanan, _charming, _kejeniusan, dan visi yang begitu _indah _membuat mereka mengikutinya. Lord Voldemort yang baru saja muncul mengirim pasukannya tanpa tujuan, mengirim _Crucio _tanpa ampun dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, lalu _temper-_nya yang menjadi terkenal. Lord Voldemort yang ini, _gila. _

Tapi semuanya berubah ketika akhirnya Lord Voldemort menjalankan ritual yang _sebenarnya, _membuatnya akhirnya tidak memiliki _enam _Horcrux tetapi hanya satu. Membuat Horcrux sebanyak itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi _less-human, _atau begitulah kelihatannya. Walau ia kesal karena kehilangan lima Horcrux, tapi ia mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, kejeniusannya, _his sly, cunning personality. _

Lord Voldemort kembali, _whole. _Kejeniusannya, kekuatannya. Dan para pengikutnya kembali kepadanya dengan loyal, akhirnya menemukan kembali alasan mereka terjun ke medan perang itu.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Voldemort kembali muncul, meneror. Tapi seluruh serangannya tidak _useless, _semua serangan direncanakan baik-baik, dan sebisa mungkin tidak melibatkan _innocent. _

Oh, andaikan saja pihak _Light _mengetahui perubahan ini. Mereka semua hanya mengetahui Lord Voldemort yang masih gila. Tapi aktifitasnya selama dua tahun ini selalu _low, _tidak mencolok.

Pihak _Light _awalnya mengira Lord Voldemort kehilangan pasukannya, tapi betapa salahnya mereka.

Karena kebalikannya, Lord Voldemort benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan puncaknya.

Semua dimulai ketika, dua tahun yang lalu, _Paradizo _diserang oleh keluarga Capiano. Voldemort, tentu saja, mengetahui keberadaan tempat tersebut, dan juga pemiminnya, Lady. Malah, Voldemort mengetahui Lady sejak lama, sebelum ia menghilang. Penyerangan itu berlangsung tiba-tiba, tapi untungnya Anggota Moon, seksi Shadow, yang kebetulan sedang berjaga, langsung bergerak cepat ketika sekumpulan orang muncul tiba-tiba di setiap gerbang masuk.

Gerbang masuk _Paradizo _dibagi menjadi tiga. Gerbang utama, gerbang barat, dan gerbang timur. Setiap gerbang dijaga oleh lima anggota Moon, dan kalau kebetulan sedang tidak ada urusan, dua anggota Shadow 'Days'. Saat itu, hari Selasa pukul dua dini hari, penyerangan berlangsung.

Oh, tidak separah perang dunia pertama dunia sihir, tidak. Karena untungnya, dengan anggota Moon yang terlatih, langsung mengirim pesan ke anggota Shadow dan Lady itu sendiri, yang langsung menghubungi anggota-anggotanya, yang untungnya, masih berkeliaran di sekitar kota.

Anggota Lady menyerang balik, dan ada seseorang yang menangkap mata sang Dark Lord tersebut.

Dua anggota rank tengah Death Eaters pada saat itu tidak menjawab panggilannya, dan keesokan harinya ketika ditanya, mereka berdua mengaku bahwa mereka tidak loyal kepada Voldemort, melainkan kepada Lady, dan kota _Paradizo. _Voldemort, yang siap untuk membunuh dua anggota tersebut, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari tahu tentang penyerangan tersebut lebih lanjut.

Dan di sanalah, Voldemort mengetahui mengenai Raven, 'Angel of Death', tangan kanan sang Lady.

Voldemort, atau yang sekarang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya memakai tubuh aslinya, sosok lelaki tampan di sekitar pertengahan dua puluhan, Tom, meminta –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa- memori kejadian malam tersebut. Dan beruntungnya, kedua anggota tersebut adalah anggota Shadow 'Days', yang bertarung bersama dengan 'Angel of Death'.

Entah mengapa Tom langsung terobsesi dengan sosok Raven yang misterius itu. Gaya bertarungnya yang kuat, elegan, seakan menari di antara para musuh. Dalam keremangan malam kota tersebut, dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng yang menutupi matanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dengan _highlights _hijau, terjatuh dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Bibirnya yang membentuk senyum misterius, dengan pedang di tangannya, dan membantai musuhnya.

Sejak saat itu, Tom mulai mencari tahu tentang Raven. Apapun caranya, ia coba. Tapi, setiap kali ia mengirim mata-mata untuk mencari tahu tentang Raven, mata-mata tersebut selalu kembali dengan sebuah pesan khusus dari Lady.

_Patience. _

Dan kata itu membuat darah Tom mendidih, karena ia merasa seolah telah dipermainkan aliansinya selama dua puluh tahun itu. Seolah Lady tahu tujuannya mencari tahu tentang Raven, seolah Lady sedang mengejeknya.

Tapi akhirnya kesabarannya itu membuahkan hasil.

Selama dua tahun, ia mencoba untuk melupakan sosok misterius itu. Tapi siapa sih yang bisa melupakan sosok itu? Sosok menawan, bahkan diantara musuh-musuhnya. Tom tahu obsesinya itu tidak masuk akal. Karena ia merasakan _possessiveness _yang sama sekali bukan karakteristiknya. Ia tahu ia _cold-hearted bastard, _seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh 'musuh'nya, Daniel Potter. Tapi dua tahun, dan akhirnya, ketika ia sendiri mengirim pesan meminta aliansi Lady, wanita tersebut langsung menerimanya.

Dan dengan seringai di wajah cantiknya, dengan suaranya yang licik, ia menanyakan apakah ia masih ingin informasi mengenai tangan kanannya itu.

Dan hari ini, Tom akhirnya akan bertemu dengan Lady, dan mereka akan membicarakan mengenai kerja sama mereka.

Memang bukan mengejutkan lagi kalau Tom mendapat bantuan dari Lady, karena ia tahu pihak Light tidak pernah menerima _Paradizo _apa adanya, tidak seperti kaum Dark. Belum lagi, Tom dengan senang hati akan membantu Lady menghadapi klan Capiano apabila klan yang arogan tersebut menyerang _Paradizo. _

Tom berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sosoknya yang tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna gelap, mata berwarna cokelat _hazel, _wajah sempurnya, berwarna putih pucat. Tubuhnya sendiri tidak terlalu berotot, tapi tidak ada lemak sedikitpun di sana. Walau ia hampir menginjak umur tujuh puluh tahun, tapi sosoknya tidak menjauh dari umur dua puluh enam, di mana ia pertama kali menjelajahi dunia, melihat-lihat sihir di seluruh dunia, dan pertama kalinya ia menerima _immortality. _

Ia meraih jubahnya, menutupi tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi Lady akan datang, dan ia tahu ia sendiri yang harus menyambutnya.

Jadi di sinilah ia berdiri. Di Aula mansion Slytherin, dengan jubah berwarna merah darah yang dengan sempurna menutupi tubuhnya. Di baliknya, sebuah kemeja berwarna putih berlengan panjang, dan celana _leather _berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ditarik ke belakang, diikat tapi tidak terlalu ketat, dan membiarkan sesedikit rambut jatuh ke depan wajahnya.

Bagaikan seorang Malaikat, yang begitu tampan. Tapi aura di sekelilingnya membuatnya dikagumi, membuatnya dihormati, membuatnya ditakuti.

Di belakangnya, berdiri sosok Lucius Malfoy, tangan kanannya, dan Bellatrix Lestrange, orang terpercayanya. Wanita itu memang sedikit… gila, tapi hanya dalam medam pertempuran. Di luar itu, ia seperti wanita Black lainnya. Pembawaan diri yang tinggi, arogan, elegan, _indah. _

Pukul sepuluh tepat, _wards _di sekeliling rumah menyala, memeringati mereka mengenai kedatangan seseorang.

Bisa Tom rasakan di belakangnya Lucius dan Bellatrix waspada. Ia sendiri menahan tawa, karena ia tahu 'jenderal' kepercayaannya itu sedikit… takut dengan wanita yang memang ditakuti di dunia belakang, mau di dunia muggle ataupun di dunia sihir.

Pintu depan terbuka, dan masuklah dua sosok. Satu, berada di depan, memakai jubah indah berwarna biru muda, dengan tudung dipakai. Di belakangnya, memakai jubah tempur, seseorang berambut cokelat _honey, _wajah yang dengan jelas menunjukan bahwa ia adalah keturunan Prancis, dengan mata cokelat yang tanpa emosi.

Ah, dilihat dari jubahnya, anggota tinggi.

"Lady," gumam Tom, maju dan menyambut wanita yang diam-diam ia hormati itu. Walaupun berada di umur empat puluhan, dengan jati diri sebagai penyihir yang membuatnya menua lebih lama, wanita tersebut masih memiliki kharisma seorang pemimpin.

"Lord Voldemort, _a pleasure," _gumam Lady, mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diambil oleh Tom, dan dikecup punggung tangan tersebut.

"_The pleasure is mine, _my Lady."

Lady tersenyum. Oh, betapa ia merindukan temannya, Tom Riddle atau Voldemort yang ini, yang menawan. _A charming person. _Ketika ia pertama kali mendengar kemunculan Lord Voldemort yang sayangnya… gila, ia langsung membuat rencana agar tidak pernah membuat Voldemort bertemu dengan Harry, apapun caranya. Tapi ketika Tom Riddle yang terkenal itu kembali…

"_A lovely company you have. If I may?"_

Lady tersenyum, dan menggesturkan agar anak buahnya maju. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat kepada Tom, dan Dark Lord tersebut membalas mengangguk.

"Ah, Ketua Council Veela, Vane. _A honour."_

"_The honour is mine, Lord Voldemort. _Saya di sini hanya sebagai formalitas, mengingat saya adalah anggota tinggi Lady dan diharuskan menjaga beliau."

Tom mengangguk. "Perkenalkan, tangan kanan dan orang kepercayaan, dua orang dengan rank tertinggi. Lucius Malfoy dan Bellatrix Lestrange."

Lucius mengangguk hormat. "Kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertemu dengan anda, my Lady."

Lady tersenyum, "_such a pleasure companion you have, Tom. _Jadi?"

Tom menyeringai, "langsung pada intinya eh, Lady? Mari ikut,"

Dan tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi, ia berbalik dan berjalan ke luar Aula, menuju ruang pertemuan yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Ia mempersilahkan Lady masuk, diikuti oleh anggota tinggi itu, Vane, lalu baru Lucius dan Bellatrix. Ia mempersilahkan Lady duduk di salah satu tempat, dengan ia duduk di seberang wanita cantik itu.

" Nah, Lady, apa yang ingin kau tawarkan?"

Ia bisa melihat wanita yang nama aslinya pun tidak ia ketahui itu menyeringai licik, dan entah bagaimana ia tahu apa yang wanita itu tawarkan-

"Bagaimana dengan tangan kananku, eh, Tom? Yang begitu kau ingin ketahui sejak selama ini?"

Kalaupun Vane terkejut, ia tidak menampilkannya.

Tom berfikir sejenak, lalu kembali bertanya, suaranya lambat-lambat, "Apa yang _sebenarnya _kau tawarkan, Lady?"

Lady tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak langsung memberikannya kepadamu, Tom. Aku hanya memberikan _restu, _aku membiarkanmu melamarnya dengan cara _pureblood. _Tangan kananku sudah seperti anakku sendiri, _and you know that."_

"Yang lain?"

"Kau tahu Tom, dia akan datang setelah menyelesaikan misinya yang baru akan dimulai _sekarang. _Kau baru bisa menerimanya sekitar Natal, dan itu keputusan final. Intelku dari tempatnya menjalankan misi akan memberikan laporan mingguan kepadaku, meningat kemungkinan ia akan diawasi setiap saat. Setelah _kami _membuat gerakan yang… tidak terpikirkan, ia akan bersembunyi di mansion-mu, dan setelahnya kau baru bisa memulai _courting._

"Lalu, seperti perjanjian, aku akan memberikan dukungan penuh kepada pihakmu. _Seluruh _pasukan Lady akan siap, mulai dari anggota Moon 'Shadow', sampai anggota tinggi yaitu Vane di sini, Kim –sniper-, Alice –seer dan vampire- dan Felix, _mate_ dari Alice dan vampire. Ah, dan tentu saja, bantuan penuh dari _Raven," _di sini suaranya seolah menggoda, "_Angel of Death-_ku tersayang. Dan sebagai gantinya?"

Tom berfikir sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan yakin. "Aku akan membantumu menghancurkan keluarga Capiano, _keseluruhannya, _juga keluarga Smith dan Cavallone yang berkhianat, membantu membuat _Paradizo _berkuasa di dunia belakang, dan melebarkan sayap ke seluruh Eropa dan kemungkinan Afrika. Membantu pembangunan dalam rangka pembesaran _Paradizo, _dan menjadi aliansi tetap. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tambahkan?"

Lady tersenyum, "dan setelah perang ini berakhir dan Hogwarts berada di tanganmu, membiarkan anak-anak dari _Paradizo _bersekolah di sana."

Tom menatap Lucius dan Bellatrix, yang mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Lady menganggk dan tersenyum, lalu keduanya berdiri dan bersalaman. Sihir menyatukan janji mereka berdua, dan akhirnya perjanjian selesai.

Sementara ia mengantarkan Lady keluar dari mansionnya, Tom masih terus berfikir mengenai perjanjian yang baru saja ia laksanakan. Mungkin terlalu cepat…

Tapi tidak. Perjanjian tersebut seimbang, dan akhirnya kesabarannya selama dua tahun terbayar.

Andaikan saja mendekati Raven, _Angel of Death _yang tidak mau meninggalkan pikirannya selama dua tahun itu gampang.

Menghela nafas, Tom memijat keningnya dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya, berharap tugasnya menyelesaikan beberapa _paperwork _mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang pemuda.

Baru saja ia akan menyelesaikan kertas-kertas terakhir, terdengar ketukan dari pintu.

Menghela nafas kesal, Tom memanggil, "masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah sosok Severus Snape. Oh, walaupun Severus berkata bahwa ia loyal kepadanya, Tom tahu bahwa kesetiaannya itu tidak sepenuhnya. Begitu pula perannya sebagai agen Dumbledore. Severus tidak setia kepada siapapun, dan entah mengapa, sejak ia menerima akal sehatnya kembali, ia bisa mengerti. Mengingat Severus hanya menjadi Death Eaters karena dipaksa oleh ayahnya.

"Severus?"

"My Lord," Severus langsung berlutut satu kaki, dan Tom melambai tangannya, menggesturkan dirinya untuk berdiri. Severus berdiri, dan meluruskan jubahnya.

"Saya baru datang dari pertemuan Dumbledore," di sini, Tom bisa mendengar nada tidak suka, "dan ia meminta saya pergi ke _Paradizo _untuk bertemu dengan wakil Council."

Di sini, Tom menurunkan pena bulu dari tangannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit, dan menaruh kedua sikunya di atas meja dan kedua tangannya bertautan.

"Oh?"

Bisa ia lihat Severus menelan ludah, dan Tom merasa dirinya terkekeh dalam hati. Oh, betapa sukanya ia mempermainkan agent-nya itu.

"Ya… dan wakil dari Council adalah ketua Assassins, my Lord."

Di sini, Tom hampir kehilangan kendali dan berteriak 'ah!' tapi ia menguasai gesture tubuhnya. Ketua Assassins Council! Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar melihatnya, melepas topeng, terkecuali para anggota Council lainnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya! Ia hanya dipanggil 'Harry' oleh anggota Council. Tidak ada nama samaran.

"Dan kau melihat wajahnya?"

Di sini Severus mengangguk suram. "Ya, my Lord. Dan Dumbledore juga meminta saya untuk mencari informasi mengenai Harry Potter, adik kembar dari Daniel Potter," di sini, terdengar nada jijik, "yang ditinggalkan di rumah paman dan bibinya."

Tom hampir membeku di tempat.

Harry Potter!

Voldemort masih mengingat malam itu dengan jelas. Ia datang ke rumah keluarga Potter, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keluarga tersebut memiliki dua anak laki-laki. Kembar.

Oh, malam itu ia tidak membunuh James dan Lily Potter, tidak. Ia ingin mereka merasakan sakitnya kehilangan anak mereka, maka dari itu ia cukup berduel dengan mereka, secara main-main. Dan ketika ia mendatangi kamar mereka…

Ia tidak siap langsung melihat ke kedua bola mata berwarna hijau cerah. Secerah kutukan Avada Kedavra. Mata tersebut menyimpan kejeniusan tersendiri. Dan entah mengapa, ia langsung bisa melihat rivalnya di sana.

Oh, mata anak satu lagi berwarna hazel, terlihat biasa. Tapi entah mengapa ada sedikit bisikan di dalam dirinya untuk membunuh anak tersebut lebih dahulu. Maka, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke anak tersebut, membisikan Avada Kedavra.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sebuah dinding tak kasat mata memantulkan kutukannya, berbalik terhadapnya.

Yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum rasa sakit menyentuhnya adalah rune kuno, sangat kuno, muncul dengan sinar emas di atas kedua anak tersebut, membentuk lingkaran, dan dua mata hijau menatapnya intens.

Voldemort masih mengingat malam itu dengan jelas.

"Mencari?"

Severus menelan ludah. Oh, betapa Tom menikmati 'menjahili' agent-nya yang satu itu.

"Sepertinya, Potter dan Evans sudah ingin melihat anak mereka setelah lima belas tahun ditelantarkan, my Lord. Ketika mereka datang ke rumah paman dan bibinya, mereka menemukan bahwa keluarga Dursley sudah dibunuh delapan tahun yang lalu karena terlibat dengan Mafia, my Lord. Mereka mengira bahwa, kalau mayat yang ditemukan hanya tiga orang, maka Harry Potter pergi. Dumbledore menyuruh saya mencari informasi mengenai kemungkinan keberadaan Harry Potter di _Paradizo."_

Tom memikirkan ini. Harry Potter. Jauh dari kedua orang tuanya. Tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Tapi ia mendengar sesuatu di akhir kalimat Severus…

"Tapi?"

Ah, kata 'tapi' yang terkenal itu.

"Tapi, my Lord, saya tidak hanya mendapat informasi mengenai keberadaan Harry Potter, akan tetapi juga telah melihat dan berbicara dengannya."

Apa?

Kedua mata Voldemort berkilat berbahaya, dan Severus harus menekan gemetarnya. Ia tahu, Lord Voldemort yang gila itu bebahaya. Tapi, Lord Voldemort yang sudah mendapat kejeniusannya kembali itu jauh lebih berbahaya.

"Sepertinya, my Lord, ketua Assassins Council tak lain tak bukan adalah Harry Potter."

"Apa?"

Kali ini, Voldemort tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya. Oke, hari ini ia sudah cukup mendapat kejutan. Pertama, ia mendapat kejutan bahwa ia akan mendapat informasi mengenai Raven. Kedua, ia mendapat restu mendekati Raven. Ketiga, Harry Potter menghilang. Keempat, Severus berbicara dengan Ketua Assassins Council. Dan kelima, ketua tersebut adalah Harry Potter sendiri.

Walaupun Ketua Assassins Council masih menjawab kepada ketua Willow, tapi ia secara tidak langsung mempunyai pasukan tersendiri.

Severus mengangguk suram. "Ya, my Lord. Tidak salah lagi. Harry Potter mempunyai wajah yang sangat mirip dengan kembarannya, hanya perbedaan warna mata, mirip dengan Evans tapi lebih intens. Dan rambutnya berwarna hitam, copy carbon dari Potter senior. Tapi my Lord, mata tersebut lebih dewasa, dan menyimpan kejeniusan tersendiri."

Ah, mata yang masih sama kalau begitu.

"Ada lagi, Severus?"

"Dumbledore meminta agar Potter, Black, dan Tonks untuk menangkap Harry Potter dan membawanya ke kastil, lalu memberitahukan bahwa ia masih mempunyai keluarga. Dumbledore berfikir bahwa dengan menangkap Harry Potter, maka Council akan berpihak kepada mereka."

Tom mengangguk suram. Ia menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya, letih. "Ada lagi, Severus?"

Severus terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng kepalanya. "Saya rasa sudah cukup, my Lord."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Usahakan untuk memperhatikan Harry Potter dengan seksama. Walau kita sudah mendapat bantuan dari Lady, tapi kalau Council keluar dari tempat neutral mereka, perang ini akan semakin sulit. _Dismiss."_

"_Thank you, my Lord."_

Dengan itu, Severus pergi dari ruangannya, dan pintu tertutup kembali. Segera setelah ia meraka tidak ada orang yang mendengar, ia mengeluh keras-keras dan menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi berlengan miliknya. Ia memanggil peri rumahnya, meminta Ramuan untuk sakit kepala dan segelas Firewhisky yang paling kuat.

"Sepertinya aku butuh minum," gumam Dark Lord tersebut.

Perang ini benar-benar menjadi… tidak terbayangkan.

.

.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter. Dikenal sebagai Raven di kalangan <em>Paradizo <em>sebagai salah satu _dancer _mereka, salah satu orang yang paling terkenal. Juga dikenal sebagai Raven atau 'Angel of Death', tangan kanan Lady walaupun setiap kali pertemuan, ataupun mengikuti penyerangan, ia selalu memakai topeng yang menutupi matanya. Dan juga dikenal sebagai Harry, Ketua Assassins Council yang sekarang sedang duduk di kantornya, mengerjakan _paperworks_nya yang pastinya menumpuk.

Menggerutu, ia mengacak rambutnya. Kesal. Ia memang diberi waktu dua hari untuk bersiap mengadapi misi, tapi bukan berarti dua per tiganya ia habiskan untuk membereskan _paperworks_!

"Nicole!"

Wanita yang duduk di kursi di sebelahnya menaikan alisnya, kedua matanya tidak lepas dari kertas di depannya. "Ya, Harry?"

"Aku benar-benar harus membereskan semuanya?"

"Ya, Harry."

"Semua?"

"Iya, Harry."

"Tapi ini rincian sampai enam bulan kedepan!"

Nicole menghela nafas kesal, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa tidak kasihan. Harry baru berusia delapan belas tahun, harus sudah bertanggung jawab dengan sekian banyak sekolah ninja di dunia. Walau Nicole membantu, tapi tetap saja sebagai ketua Harry mendapat tugas lebih banyak. Belum lagi misinya mendatang sebagai Raven.

"Baiklah Harry, kau boleh selesai sekarang."

Dan ia tahu efek dari kalimat itu segera datang.

Harry melompat, melambaikan tangannya dan mengambil jubahnya, berlari ke arah Nicole dan memeluknya erat dan menciumnya di pipi.

"Oh Nicole! Aku cinta kau, kau tahu itu kan?"

Wanita itu hanya bisa tertawa dan menggeleng kepalanya, "bersenang-senanglah kau sana, bocah."

Harry hanya menggerutu saat ia memakai jubahnya, "mana bisa bersenang-senang, sebentar lagi harus pergi."

Nicole, yang sudah bekerja dengannya lebih dari dua tahun itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menarik Harry ke pelukannya.

"Kau tahu kau sudah seperti adikku, bukan? Kau bahkan _sudah _menjadi adikku."

"Thanks, big sis," gumam Harry, lalu melepas pelukannya. "_See you soon?"_

Nicole mengangguk. "_Keep alive until I come and kick your ass because you leave me in this damn paperworks, lil' bro."_

"_Not promise!"_

Dan dengan itu Harry berlari.

Ia segera menghilang ke dalam bayangan segera setelah ia menyapa penjaga Council, yang sekarang adalah bagian Ahmed, seorang 'Nightwalker'. 'Nightwalker' adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang memiliki campuran darah dengan makhluk sihir yang paling kuat ketika berada dalam malam hari. Ahmed berasal dari Timur Tengah, seorang Lamia; seorang Vampire yang memiliki kedudukan sangat tinggi di kaumnya.

"Ahmed!"

"Harry! _Good luck to you!"_

"Thanks!"

Ia langsung muncul di dalam apartemennya. Walau dengan seluruh pengamanan yang ada, tapi alarm tidak akan langsung berbunyi apabila _magical signatures_-nya yang terbaca. Bergumam senang, Harry langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dan mengepak barang-barang berharganya ke dalam sebuah tas punggung.

Ia meraih sebuah celana panjang, kaus, jubah anggota Council cadangan, topeng anggota Council cadangan, cermin dua arah yang menghubungkannya dengan Kim dan Vane. Ia meraih lemarinya kembali dan mengambil celana panjang _leather _berwarna hitam dengan kemeja semi-formal berwarna merah darah. Ia kemudian mengambil kotak besar berisi sejatanya. Ia mengeluarkan dua _daggers _beracun dan ia selipkan di sepatu bootnya, masing-masing kaki satu. Lalu tongkat sihir cadangan, di _holster _pergelangan tangan kiri. _Daggers _lain di lengan kanan, diikuti oleh tongkat sihirnya di _holster _pergelangan tangan kanan. Walau ia bisa _wandless _dan _wordless, _tapi dengan tongkat sihir, sihirnya difokuskan kepada satu titik, membuat mantranya biasanya lebih kuat.

Ia kemudian menaruh pedangnya di pinggang kirinya. Walau begitu, ia juga bisa memakai _scythe _tapi sayangnya senjata favoritnya itu terlalu besar. Biasanya ia memakainya saat bertempur membawa nama Lady, membuat _scythe _tersebut menjadi ciri khasnya.

Menghela nafas kecewa karena tidak bisa membawa senjata favoritnya, Harry kembali meraih dua pistol dan ia taruh di pinggang kanan. Lalu kemudian ia mengambil pistol lainnya dan dua _daggers, _dan ia masukan ke dalam tasnya. Ia kemudian mengecilkan dan meringankan tas tersebut. Terakhir, ia memakai jubahnya dan menaruh tasnya yang sudah di kecilkan ke dalam liontin yang berada di lehernya, pemberian dari Lady saat ia diangkat menjadi tangan kanannya.

Harry tersenyum, lalu keluar dari apartemennya. Ia menaruh _wards _paling kompleks, yang hanya bisa diturunkan oleh Kim, Vane, Nicole, Al, dan Lady sendiri. Orang yang benar-benar ia percaya.

Sekarang, ia melapor kepada Lady.

Ia memilih berjalan menuju gedung Lady, karena dengan begitu ia dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di tempat yang benar-benar sudah menjadi rumahnya itu.

_Paradizo. _Rumahnya selama tiga belas tahun. Tempat di mana ia mendapat banyak pengalaman. Walau dengan statusnya sebagai Ketua Assassins Council, di mana ia harus pergi ke mana-mana, tapi tetap saja misi sekarang seolah benar-benar akan merebutnya dari kota ini.

Walau ia sendiri juga _ogah _mengakuinya, tapi ia bersyukur Dumbledore memisahkannya dengan kedua orangtuanya. Karena kalau tidak, ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa mendapat apa yang telah ia miliki sekarang.

Ia di sapa banyak orang. Dengan rambutnya yang sekarang _highlights _perak dan biru, dan matanya yang hijau tua dengan warna emas di cincin matanya, dan rambutnya yang dirapihkan dan diikat sedikit ke belakang membuat orang-orang langsung mengenalnya sebagai Harry, anggota Council.

Penampilannya sebagai Raven, sang _diva Paradizo _sedikit berbeda. Ketika ia menjadi Raven, warna matanya adalah hijau cerah, persis seperti ibunya. Warna _highlights _rambutnya adalah hijau. Rambutnya ia biarkan pendek, acak-acakan, liar. Bajunya santai tapi 'mengundang', dan pembawaannya _easy going. _

Sedangkan penampilannya sebagai Raven, 'Angel of Death', berbeda juga. Dengan _highlights _rambut berwarna merah tua, yang sebenarnya adalah warna asli rambutnya, dan matanya hijau Avada Kedavra_, _berkilau di kegelapan. Rambutnya panjang sebahu, bergelombang. Raut wajahnya sedikit sadis, tapi terlihat berkepimpinan. Dan seluruh tubuhnya berteriak 'kuat' dan 'berbahaya'.

Dan itu adalah wajah aslinya.

Ia sampai di gedung Lady. Ia menyapa penjaganya, seorang anggota Moon 'Light', mengingat sekarang masih pukul tujuh malam.

"Willow sudah menunggu anda, Master Harry."

Harry bergumam berterima kasih lalu berjalan menuju ruang meeting yang sangat familier kepadanya. Ia mengetuk pintunya perlahan, lalu membukanya.

Di dalam, terdapat anggota tinggi Lady –Kim, Vane, Alice, Felix- seluruh anggota Council, Alfonso, Willow, dan Lady.

Harry langsung berlutut di hadapan Lady, dan seperti biasa, siap mengabdi kepada orang yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Saya siap melayani anda, my Lady."

Lady tersenyum. Sungguh, Harry sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Sedikit berat untuk membiarkannya bersama dengan Tom… tapi kalau Tom adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya senang…

"Harry," suara Lady terdengar ke seluruh ruangan, "Kau bisa berdiri dan hadapi aku seperti kau menghadapi ibumu saat akan pergi, _son."_

Harry berdiri. Tangannya bergetar. Sungguh, baru kali ini Lady benar-benar mendeklarasikan bahwa ia adalah seperti anaknya sendiri. Harry berjalan menuju Lady, dan, ragu-ragu, memeluk wanita yang memungutnya dari jalan tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Aku siap pergi, _mother," _gumam Harry, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke mata hitam milik Lady.

"_Son, _kau ingat peringatanku. Kau _jangan _sampai dikendalikan oleh Dumbledore. Jangan sampai ketahuan. Pada saatnya tiba, agent milikku akan menghubungimu. Cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi _jangan _sampai ketahuan Dumbledore. Jangan membahayakan dirimu lebih daripada sekarang, _son."_

"_I will, mother."_

Sunyi terdengar, sampai Willow berdehem.

"Dan kau tidak akan memelukku, Harry?"

Harry berbalik dan berjalan menuju pria yang sudah seperti ayahnya itu, dan memeluknya. "Kupikir kau tidak suka dipeluk, _old man."_

Willow melepaskan pelukannya, dan membiarkan Al menepuk pundaknya dan menyelipkan amplop. Harry tahu isinya adalah beberapa point penting lagi. Lalu Vane dan Kim, yang memeluknya erat. Lalu partnernya, Nicole. Lalu orang yang sudah menjadi kakaknya, Angel. Diikuti oleh anggota Council lainnya.

"_Take care. Don't kill if you can."_

"_I'm not that bloodthirst!"_

Yang ia dapatkan adalah tawa.

"Harry, kami akan pergi untuk 'mendeklarasikan' aliansi kita pada saat Samhain," Lady kembali berbicara. Mungkin, bagi orang luar, Lady adalah wanita bertangan besi yang tidak peduli kepada pengikutnya. Tapi tidak. Walaupun banyak vampire yang lebih tua darinya, ia merasa menjadi 'ibu' dari semua orang di sini. Terutama Harry Potter.

Harry menatap Lady sekali lagi, dan membungkuk hormat. Ia mengangguk kepada semua, lalu menghilang menuju kegelapan.

Misi selanjutnya. Mengeliminasi pengkhianat Council, Max.

Oh, Max dulu adalah salah satu orang yang tidak ia percayai. Tidak pernah ia kasih perhatian lebih, hanya secukupnya. Apalagi, ia tahu kalau Max hidup dari bayang-bayang orang nomor satu yang keluar dari _guild _Assassins Eropa, Harry sendiri.

Dan Max telah membunuh tanpa belas kasih kepada tempat-tempat seperti _Paradizo _lainnya di seluruh Eropa. Bahkan, kalaupun Al tidak menyuruhnya membunuh Max, ia sendiri akan pergi mencari orang yang dulunya adalah adik kelasnya, _protégé_-nya.

Dan sekarang menjadi pengkhianat.

Menarik nafas dan menutup matanya, Harry ber-_dissaparated _menuju gerbang timur.

_Stage One. Start. _

.

.

* * *

><p>James Potter baru kali ini merasakan gugup yang benar-benar. <em>Well, <em>terkecuali pada malam Voldemort datang ke rumahnya… tapi kalau itu setiap orang juga pantas untuk gugup.

Pasalnya, sekarang ia bersama sahabatnya, Sirius Black, dan junior mereka di Departemen Auror, Nyphadora Tonks, dan musuh bebuyutannya sejak jaman sekolah, Severus Snape, sedang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang timur _Paradizo. _

_Paradizo. _

Seumur-umur, belum pernah James pergi ketempat itu. Atau sedekat ini dengan pintu masuknya. Dulu, saat masih sekolah, ia sering mendengar cerita dari beberapa anak-anak yang memang biasanya yatim piatu atau salah satu orangtuanya meninggal. Tempat surga bagi anak-anak jalanan yang dianggap pantas untuk diambil oleh Lady atau anggotanya. Yang lalu kemudian dilatih menjadi salah satu _warrior _terbaik di dunia, bergabung dengan salah satu organisasi dunia belakang yang paling ditakuti di dunia.

Lady.

Mengingat nama itu, ia bergidik sedikit. Walau ia tidak pernah melihat langsung wanita yang paling ditakuti itu, tapi mendengar cerita dari Mad-Eye Moody saja sudah membuatnya waspada.

Wanita cantik yang terlihat masih di umur tiga puluh tahunan, dengan kekuatan yang mengelilingi dirinya, dan anggota-anggotanya sangat loyal kepadanya. Mempunyai pasukan _assassins _paling mematikan, yang hanya ditandingi oleh _assassins _milik Ketua Assassins Council.

Yaitu anaknya.

James menghela nafas. Sungguh, sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal setuju kepada Dumbledore untuk menitipkan anak bungsunya di tangan orang tua itu. Lihat ke mana anaknya di bawa! Ke keluarga Dursley, yang pastinya _tidak akan _menerima penyihir seperti mereka. Lihat ke mana jadinya! Keluarga Dursley terlibat Mafia, kemungkinan Lady itu sendiri, dan terbunuh. Bagaimana kalau Harry diambil ke _Paradizo _dan dijual di dunia belakang? Bagaimana kalau anaknya dijadikan _pelacur? _Bagaimana-

James tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Ketua Assassins Council. James ingat sering mendengar namanya. Terutama tiga tahun yang lalu. Di koran Daily Prophet, muncul berita besar-besaran bahwa Ketua Assaassins telah diganti. Tidak ada identitas. Hanya sebuah _code name, '_Raven', dan foto. Sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam _highlights _biru, memakai topeng khas Council. Topeng dengan gambar sambaran kilat di mata kirinya. Di sebelahnya, 'Wing', Wakil Ketua Assassins yang sudah menjabat sejak dua tahun sebelumnya.

Sekarang, baru ia menyadari bahwa Ketua Assassins yang namanya sering keluar di koran, mengenai beberapa 'skandal' yang dimiliki oleh Council, yang dimiliki oleh _guild _ninja di seluruh dunia, seluruh tanggung jawab itu berada di tangan anaknya.

Dan anaknya mempunyai pasukan mematikan tersendiri.

"Psst, Jamie!"

James hampir saja melompat kaget kalau bukan karena suara yang memanggilnya adalah sahabatnya, Sirius Black.

"Ya, Siri?"

"Bersiap. Tapi terdengar ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam. Kemungkinan ada orang yang melapor keluar. Di sini ketat sekali kalau masuk-keluar, kau tahu?"

Tidak biasanya nada suara sahabatnya serius begini. Lalu sejak kapan ia tau hal-hal seperti itu?

"Kosongkan pikiran kekanakanmu, Potter, dan perhatikan misi lebih serius." Terdengar suara mencemooh dari musuh bebuyutannya, Snape, membuat James menahan nafasnya kesal.

"Kau-"

"Psst, James! Profesor Snape! _Tenang! _Ada seseorang yang akan keluar!"

James segera memperhatikan ke arah gerbang. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan nafas saat melihat bayangan seseorang akan keluar.

Dan itu dia.

Berdiri di sana, sosok yang tidak banyak berubah setelah tiga tahun pertama kali James melihatnya di koran. Dengan jubah khas Council, hitam dengan _highlight _perak dan biru tua. Tudung jubahnya diturunkan. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat satu ke belakang, tapi tidak terlalu ketat. Beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh ke depan wajahnya. Pembawaannya yang seperti _pureblood, _tenang, bangga, dingin.

Dan wajahnya.

Oh, wajahnya. Rambutnya sama dengan dirinya, hanya dengan tambahan warna biru dan perak. Matanya… matanya berbentuk sama dengan Lily, cintanya, hidupnya. Wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan anaknya, anak sulungnya, pewarisnya, kebanggaannya. Hanya perbedaannya, wajah tersebut dingin, mirip sekali dengan kakeknya. Seorang _pureblood _sejati. Pandangan matanya menyimpan pengetahuan, wajahnya menyiratkan kepemimpinan, pembawaannya menyiratkan kekuatan.

Dan itu adalah anaknya.

Harry James Potter. Anaknya, yang dulu ia tinggalkan.

Berapa banyak kejadian-kejadian penting yang ia lewatkan? Hari-hari ulang tahunnya? Mantra pertamanya? Sekolahnya? Pendidikannya? Masa-masa suram? Masa-masa di mana ia pastinya membutuhkan sosok orang tua di sampingnya?

James Potter benar-benar menyesal, telah mengikuti perkataan Dumbledore.

Ia benar-benar melewatkan banyak kejadian penting yang telah membuat anaknya membangakan seperti _ini. _

Tanpa sadar ia bergetar. Sedih, tentu. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat, ia meraih pegangan terdekat –yang rupanya adalah pundak sahabatnya- dan meremasnya erat. Apa sekarang ia pantas mendatangi anaknya, merusak hidupnya setelah sekian tahun tidak ada? Apa ia egois kalau tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil anaknya? Setelah sekian tahun tidak ada? Setelah, ia pasti tahu, menjalani hidup yang susah?

Apa anaknya _mau _menerimanya kembali? _Hell, _apakah anaknya akan _memaafkannya? _Mendengar penjelasannya?

Bahkan, kata-kata penjelasan yang sudah tersusun di otaknya sudah terhapus. Karena ia tahu, jawabannya adalah _tidak. _

Tapi ia seorang Gryffindor bukan untuk apa-apa. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, menghela nafas panjang, menutup matanya erat, dan bersiap.

Lalu ia membuka matanya.

"Ayo, kita mulai."

Semoga saja, _semoga, _anaknya mau mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Tidak apa, Harry tidak ingin ada ayah atau ibunya di kehidupannya sekarang. James tahu konsekuensinya. Tapi setidaknya, Merlin _help him, _setidaknya ia bisa mengenal anaknya, walau hanya sedikit.

**TBC **

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Hihihihihi, ampun ;)

Setelah sekian lama tidak update, akhirnya saya datang~ maap banget ye! Hihihi, semoga suka!

Okelah, gue tau si James sama Lily 'ngebuang' Harry begitu aja gara-gara Dumbledore, tapi gue tau kok kalau misalkan mereka sendiri _ogah _dari awal, mereka pasti nyesel! Apalagi kalau mereka tahu Harry yang asli kayak gimana!

Draco bakal ada pas Harry ke Hogwarts, tenang hahaha. Belum, ini mereka di tahun terakhir. Gue bikinnya tahun kelima _post-pone, _gara-gara Voldemort jadi gila jadi sekolah tahun itu ditutup dulu gitu hehehe.

Nama anggota Council udah dapet semua nih, kawan!

Ketua: Willow

Wakil: Alfonso

Assassins: (Ketua) Harry Potter; _Raven_, (Wakil) Nicole Monroe; _Wing_.

Veela: (Ketua) Vane, (Wakil) Fleur Delacour; _Fly_.

Vampire: (Ketua) Sanguini, (Wakil) Rosaline.

Fae: (Ketua) '_Angel_', (Wakil) Gabriel.

Nightwalker: (Ketua) Ahmed, (Wakil) Francissa Darcy.

Lightwalker: (Ketua) Naora, (Wakil) Hibari Taichi.

Witch & Wizard: Hunter khusus dengan diketuai oleh keluarga Winchester (di Supernatural setelah Apocalypse beres)

Werepeople (Werewolf, werefox, wereleopard dkk): (Ketua) Sam; _Wolf_ (Wakil) Jean.

Magical Beings: Setiap bangsa diwakili oleh satu, bangsa yang tak punya wakil sendiri di council. Kayak Goblins, Merepeople, Centaurs, dkk.

Elves: (Ketua) Lewis William, (Wakil) Levinna William.

Kalau yang nama belakangnya udah ketahuan dan tidak punya nama samaran, berarti udah dipublikasikan kecual Nicole Monroe, karena dia juga kerja di kemiliteran USA ;)

Selamat tidak bingung! #loh?

REVIEW!


	5. Abduction

**Missions**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Kim, Vane, Lady, dan**_**Paradizo**_**milikku****serta****beberapa OMC lainnya. **

**A/N: Cerita ****ini ****mengandung ****sisi **_**explicit sexual, dark theme, crime, gore, kill, **_**dan ****sebagainya. Maka dari ****itu ****ratingnya M, benar-benar ****terlihat ._.v Terinspirasi ****dari ****fict ****berjudul **_**Malignant Objects **_**karya **_**Charlie –dashdot- Blue, **_**dan **_**Death of Today **_**karya **_**Epic Solemnity. **_**Dua-duanya ****keren ****banget! Hehehehehe, dan ****dua-duanya TRHP.**

**Untuk hasil polling, fict ini akan menjadi... TRHP! Uyeee, hahahahahaha. Oh iya, nanti juga bakalan keluar sedikit-sedikit Supernatural, nama doang sih. Si Dean sama Sam Winchester, hohoho. Nama doang kook *wink**

**Summary: Ditinggalkan di keluarga Dursley pada umur dua tahun, Harry Potter bertemu dengan Lady dalam perjalanannya kabur dari rumah tiga tahun kemudian. Diangkat menjadi slaah satu prajurit dan anggota elite Lady, Harry dilatih menjadi tangan kanan pemimpin **_**Paradizo **_**itu. Tiga belas tahun kemudian, Lady berkerjasama dengan Lord Voldemort untuk memenangkan perang, memutuskan itulah saatnya Harry bertemu dengan keluarganya dan menghancurkan pihak **_**Light **_**dari dalam. Dengan membawa tiga identitas; Harry Potter, adik kembari dari Daniel Potter, lalu Harry Potter, Ketua **_**Assassins **_**Council, dan Raven, tangan kanan Lady. Dari sana, Harry mulai memainkan perannya di salah satu perang terbesar dunia sihir. **

**Yang kakak ****kembar ****tertua Daniel, yang bungsu Harry!**

**WARNING! Adegan berantem, adegan pembunuhan –tapi tak terlalu sadis sih. **_**There're some reasons this fict is M rated, guys. **_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Abduction<strong>

Untuk pertama kalinya, Severus Snape merasa kagum terhadap kekuatan orang lain selain Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, dan Lady.

Pemuda yang sedang mereka ikuti benar-benar memiliki kekuatan, dan pastinya mengetahui cara memakainya. Dengan lihai.

Bodoh sekali kalau Dumbledore mengira ia bisa memanipulasi pemuda itu.

Mereka berempat sekarang sedang mengikuti remaja dengan identitas Harry Potter, menelusuri jalanan kota London pada malam hari.

Dan memasuki beberapa gang gelap di London yang bahkan Severus sendiri baru ketahui keberadaannya, pria berambut gelap itu memperhatikan bahwa Harry Potter terkadang berhenti untuk menyapa beberapa orang. Dan mereka, menyamar menjadi orang-orang biasa, mendengar sedikit-sedikit percakapan mereka. Dan Severus takjub mendengar bahwa, bukan hanya mereka berbicara ddengan bahasa lain –Prancis, lebih tepatnya- kata-kata mereka dikode kan.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?"

Di sebelahnya, ia bisa mendengar Black berbisik kepada Tonks. Memang usia wanita itu masih muda, dan baru lulus pelatihan Auror setahun yang lalu. Tapi kelebihannya sebagai seorang Metamorpagus dan jenius dalam bidangnya membuatnya cepat lulus dalam pelatihan dan bekerja di bawah Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Bahasa Prancis… tapi kata-kata mereka tidak bermakna apa-apa. Kode?"

Di sini, Tonks menatap Severus, yang mengangguk.

Lalu ia melihat sosok Harry menaikan tudungnya, dan berjalan cepat keluar dari gang. Aura sihirnya, yang terlatih, bisa Severus lihat mengelilingi sekitar tubuhnya, hampir tak terkendali. Berarti, kalau orang tersebut sudah bisa mengontrol aura sihirnya, ia kehilangan kendali karena amarah.

Dengan kekuatan yang sebesar itu, Severus mengasihani orang yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Potter muda itu.

"Kau bisa lihat aura sihirnya?"

Andai hasil pelatihannya sebagai seorang mata-mata tidak ia miliki, maka ia akan melompat sekarang mendengar Black berbicara padanya. Tapi, ia mengangguk juga.

"Merlin, _I feel pity for anyone who will recieve his wrath."_

"_Hmm..."_

Mereka berempat kembali berjalan, Tonks dan Potter menyamar sebagai pasangan, sedangkan ia dengan Black akan menyamar sebagai dua orang yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain –akhirnya!- dan mengikuti Harry dengan jarak acak.

Akhirnya, Harry berhenti di sebuah tempat terpencil di pinggiran kota London. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok muggle –atau itulah kelihatannya dari tempat Severus berdiri- dan Severus bisa lihat dan rasakan kalau sihir Harry terfokus pada telunjuk kanannya, dan keluar api dari sana, untuk menyalakan rokoknya.

_Shit. _

Anak tersebut, _remaja _itu, sudah bisa mengkonsentrasikan sihirnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, dengan kata lain ia sudah _menjinakkan _sihirnya!

Dalam dunia sihir, para penyihir dibagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan. Oh, bukan melalui darah, tidak. Tingkatan ini sebenarnya sudah ada sejak jaman Merlin. Bukan, tingkatan itu ada _karena _Merlin sendiri.

Yang pertama, tentu saja squibs. Orang-orang yang mempunyai inti sihir, tapi entah bagaimana caranya terdapat sekat yang mencegah mereka untuk mengakses sihir lebih jauh. Oh, sihir mereka masih mengalir, tapi begitu sedikit sampai tidak bisa _mengeluarkan _sihirdari tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan muggle, yang inti sihirnya sama sekali tidak bisa diakses, squibs masih bisa sehingga mereka bisa melihat hantu, _magical beings, _dan sebagainya. Tapi tidak bisa melakukan mantra dengan sihir mereka.

Lalu, tingkatan di atasnya adalah orang-orang yang dikategorikan nyaris squibs sampai di bawah rata-rata, seperti Longbottom. Mereka masih bisa mengakses sihirnya, lebih kuat daripada squibs, mereka bisa melakukan sihir dengan itu, tapi tidak pernah sekuat orang lain. Tingkatan sihir ini cukup untuk membuat mereka masuk sekolah sihir, akan tetapi jarang sekali yang bisa _expert _di bidang Transfigurasi dan Mantra, karena rata-rata mereka lebih mahir di bidang yang tidak memerlukan banyak sihir, seperti Herbologi dan Ramuan.

Di atasnya lagi, penyihir rata-rata. Penyihir dengan tingkat sihir yang cukup tinggi. Tapi sayangnya, banyak orang dengan tingkat sihir seperti ini. Sejauh ini, Severus tahu kalau hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts berada di tingkatan ini. Mereka hanya bisa _expert _di satu atau dua bidang, misal Transfigurasi dan Rune. Dan, walau Severus tahu Granger salah satu murid dengan nilai tinggi, kepintarannya berasal dari buku, dan sihirnya berada di tingkatan ini, walau mungkin lebih tinggi daripada yang lain.

Di atasnya, penyihir dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar, seperti dirinya sendiri, McGonagall, Flitwick, Kingsley, Amelian Bones, dan –walau dirinya sendiri _ogah _mengakuinya- James Potter, Lily Evans, dan Sirius Black, dan beberapa Auror. Kekuatan sihir mereka tinggi, setiap mantra yang mereka ucapkan memiliki kekuatan dua kali lipat daripada penyihir lainnya.

Dan, setelahnya, _sorcerrers. _Penyihir dengan tingkatan sangat tinggi, yang setingkat dengan penyihir Elemental. Sorcerrers bisa memanipulasi sihir di sekitar tubuhnya, sihir di dalam dirinya, sehingga bisa melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak perlu pelafalan mantra.

Sejauh ini, Penyihir Sorcerrers yang ia tahu hanyalah Gellert Grinderwalt, Albus Dumbledore, dan Lord Voldemort. Terdapat rumor bahwa Lady adalah seorang penyihir Elemental Angin. Biasanya, seorang penyihir Elemental bisa memanipulasi salah satu elemen bumi seolah bernafas, akan tetapi ketika melakukan sihir lainnya mereka berada di tingkatan rata-rata. Tetapi, rumor terdengar bahwa tingkatan Lady berada di atas rata-rata.

Dan didepannya, Harry James Potter, anak dari _musuh_nya, seorang Sorcerrers.

Dan ia baru berumur _delapan belas tahun. _

Menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya, Severus berfikir, dalam perang ini, apakah Dumbledore bisa menang melawan Lady dan Lord Voldemort. Belum lagi tangan kanan Lady yang dikatakan setingkat dengan dirinya, atau mungkin lebih.

Tapi... tapi kalau mereka bisa mendapatkan Harry Potter, maka dua Sorcerrers melawan satu Sorcerres dan satu penyihir Elemental.

Dan kalau mereka bisa mendapat Council di tangan mereka...

Oh, bisa dipastikan perang ini menjadi seimbang.

Severus memberi kode agar mereka mendekat, ketika akhirnya Harry menurunkan tudungnya. Dari posisi mereka, mereka hanya bisa melihat mukanya dari samping, tapi matanya... matanya terlihat sedih, tapi kemudian secepat emosi datang di wajahnya, emosi tersebut hilang.

Dan ia masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Severus menghela nafas. Di sebelahnya, Tonks mentransfigurasi sebuah burung kecil dan menaruh alat mata-mata di depannya, yang tersambung dengan _headpone _yang dipakainya.

Dan ia melepaskan burung itu.

Tonks sudah membuat burung tersebut agar mengikuti Harry dengan jarak yang wajar, dan ketika Harry berhenti untuk berbicara, akan bersembunyi dalam jarak dekat agar bisa mendengar percakapan.

Sebuah sihir Transfigurasi yang kompleks, memang. Tapi ketika sudah menguasainya, sangat bermanfaat.

Mereka berempat bersembunyi di sebuah gang gelap, dan James memasang mantra privasi dan mantra kamuflase sehingga mereka tidak akan terlihat. Lalu Tonks bersender di dinding, tongkat sihirnya membuat gerakan rumit yang membuat munculnya gambar hologram di dinding di seberangnya, yang menampilkan apapun yang burung tersebut lihat.

Dan sekarang, di depan mereka, terdapat gambar Harry menyapa para penjaga di gudang tua tersebut, dua orang bertubuh kekar, dengan kaus berwarna hitam. Satu orang memakai bandana berwarna hitam yang menutupi kepalanya, yang satu berambut biru tua sepundak.

"_Roy, Zar."_

"_Ah, Raven. Kau ada perlu dengan boss? Masalah Council lagi?"_

"_Ya... bisa kau bilang begitu."_

Mereka berempat melihat seringainya, dan langsung melongo kaget melihat adegan di depan mereka.

Harry, mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol dari balik jubahnya, segera menembak kepala orang yang disebut Roy. Zar, yang kaget, segera bertindak dan berlari ke arah Harry, tapi pemuda itu hanya menurunkan pistolnya, menyambut Zar yang akan memukul kepalanya. Harry membungkuk, memberi sodokan sikut pada rusuk pria besar itu. Zar, menggeram kesakitan, menyeimbangkan kedua kakinya dan memberikan tendangan kaki kiri kepada Harry, yang segera ia hindari dengan melompat ke samping dan menaikan pistolnya, memukulkan ujugnya kepada kepala Zar dan memberi tendangan lutut kepada perutnya.

Zar terbatuk darah –bisa dilihat rusuknya patah. Bagaimana caranya Harry mematakan rusuk hanya dengan sodokan sikut?- dan ambruk, tapi masih bisa mengeluarkan sebuah belati. Harry, yang terlambat melihatnya, mendapat luka memanjang di kakinya, tapi ia segera menghindar dan menendang tangan Zar dan menginjaknya.

Terdengar beberapa suara seperti sesuatu yang patah –bisa dipastikan, tulang tangan Zar- saat Harry menginjak tangannya. Zar melolong kesakitan, tapi Harry mengabaikannya dan menembak kepalanya.

Keempat orang yang melihat adegan tersebut di gang gelap itu membeku.

Bagaimana- Mengapa-

Begitu banyak pertanyaan.

"Harry Potter, atau Raven," gumam Sirius, memperhatikan Harry dengan seksama, "Aku ingat dari buku ajaib milik keluarga Black, yang menuliskan sejarah-sejarah penting, namanya muncul. Lulus dari guild Assassins hanya dalam waktu dua tahun, dari yang normalnya lima tahun. Lulus pada umur lima belas tahun, memulai karir sebagai assassins sejak saat itu, dan diangkat menjadi Ketua Assassins Council setelah membereskan 'perang' antar guild. _Single-handed save the Council. _Rupanya, yang menjadi pengkhianat dan memulai seluruh kekacauan adalah ketua Assassins terdahulu, Cross Martin, yang dibunuh oleh Raven. Dan ia menjadi ketua Assassins selanjutnya, dan sekarang sudah menjabat selama dua tahun."

James terdiam. Anaknya... "Kau benar-benar sudah menyelidiki, eh, Siri?"

Sirius hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menyeringai, "ayolah, dia adalah anak baptisku. Tentu saja aku ingin tahu mengenai kehidupannya selama ini. Kau tahu bahwa ia di didik langsung oleh Alfonso, Wakil Ketua Council dari umur delapan? Pantas saja ia menjadi ketua pada umur yang sangat muda!"

"Hmm,"

"_Che, merepotkan." _Sirius dan James segera mengalihkan kepala mereka kepada layar, melihat Harry memperhatikan robekan di celananya, rokok masih berada di antara giginya. "_Aku merobek celana... lagi. Nicole, Kim dan Vane pastinya _akan _membunuhku. Mana ini hadiah ulang tahun pula... ck."_

Setelahnya, mereka melihat Harry berjalan menuju gudang tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. sudah jelas ia tidak ragu dalam hal membunuh. Dan entah mengapa, pikiran tersebut membuat Tonks bergetar sedikit. Pada umur delapan belas tahun, ia baru lulus dari Hogwarts, baru akan memasuki pelatihan Auror, masih ceria dan bermain-main.

Kalau Harry?

Severus akhirnya mengerti bagaimana caranya Harry bisa mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu. Sihirnya membantunya, membuat kekuatan tak kasat mata –bagi orang yang tidak bisa melihat aura, tentunya- yang padat dan membantunya menambah kekuatan saat berada di lapangan. Dan ditambah dengan profesinya sebagai seorang assassins...

"_Kau!"_

"_Oh, hello, _sweetheart. Never knew I'll ever see you again... after what had happened three years ago."

Mereka berempat bisa mendengar orang mendengus dan berdiri. Seorang pria Italia, sekitar berumur dua puluh tahun, memakai kemeja berwarna merah darah dengan garis-garis berwarna perak. Jeansnya berwarna hitam, dan senjatanya terlihat jelas di sana. Sepatunya berwarna cokelat, sepatu boot kulit naga.

"_Harry."_

"_Max."_

"_Setelah sekian lama... kau baru ke sini sekarang, eh? Apa kemampuanmu menurun?"_

Harry mendengus._ "Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau aku ke sini setelah Al memberi perintah resmi. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan datang membunuhmu kalau tidak disuruh."_

Max tertawa_, "Ah, seperti biasa. Murid kesayangan para guru, eh? Harry, Raven, orang yang paling dipercaya para ketua guild di seluruh dunia?"_

"_Kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa kau adalah protege-ku, Max," _jawab Harry perlahan, kedua matanya menatap Max dalam-dalam.

Keduanya terlihat mengenal satu sama lain...

"Max," gumam Sirius, menunjuk sosok yang disebut 'Max' oleh Harry. "Orang yang berada di bawah perlindungan Harry ketika berada di perguruan. Ternyata, berubah menjadi penghianat dan sampai sekarang berada dalam pengejaran. Harry sendiri yang memimpin pengejaran itu. Ternyata, Max bekerjasama dengan Cross untuk menjatuhkan Al dan Willow."

"_Dan seingatku, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk membunuh teman satu tim-mu. Dan aku juga tidak ingat kalau aku mengajarimu untuk menghianati kepercayaan orang lain kepadamu."_

Max mendengus._ "Kita berada di Underworld, Raven! Kita bekerja secara individual, kita bekerja sendiri! Kita tidak membutuhkan orang lain!"_

"Keep talking like that, kid_. Kau tahu dengan pasti itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk membunuh mereka yang pergi bersamamu saat misi itu. Kau melakukan itu bukan untuk ideologimu, seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Kau melakukannya hanya karena agar mereka tidak mengetahui kalau kau bekerja sama dengan Cross!"_

"_Ha! Cross akan lebih berjaya apabila ia yang memimpin!"_

"_Tujuan dibangunnya guilt adalah untuk membina individual yang berpotensi, memberikan mereka paham yang cukup, dan melepas mereka! Setelahnya, mereka bebas melakukan apa yang mereka mau! Sama seperti apa yang kau bilang tadi, Max. Kita, para assassins, bekerja sendiri. Kita ada karena orang-orang memperkerjakan kita untuk membunuh orang lain. Beberapa melakukan ini hanya untuk imbalan, tapi beberapa orang melakukannya untuk ideologi mereka. Aku tidak akan peduli apabila kau bekerja untuk Cross setelah kau lulus, tapi kau berkhianat saat kau masih berada di sana. Dan kau melanggar kode sekolah. Dan kau belum diluluskan dari sana, dan statusmu adalah MIA dan harus segera ditemukan untuk diadili."_

"_Huh! Paham Cross akan membawa kejayaan bagi guild! Kau saja tidak melihatnya! Dengan dibawah pimpinanmu, kau hanya akan membuat pihak assassins tidak mempunyai nama! Terutama dibawah pimpinan Willow!"_

"_Paham Cross hanya akan membuat guild terpuruk, dengan membuat psikologis murid tidak stabil! Menurutmu mengapa mereka menolak keras meluluskanku hanya dengan waktu dua tahun, Max? Karena hal ini pernah terjadi, dulu, dan mengakibatkan perang besar di Jepang! Membuat pasukan pembunuh dari _anak-anak _hanya akan membuat kesulitan lain!"_

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, sampai Harry mengalihkan pandangannya. Bisa mereka lihat kalau ia menahan diri untuk sesuatu, mengingat rokok yang masih terselip diantara giginya langsung menegang._ "Kau tahu, Max? Dulu, aku merekomendasikanmu untuk menjadi partnerku. Kau tahu mengapa sampai sekarang tidak ada orang yang menjadi partner tetapku? Nicole hanya tangan kanan, Max. Bukan partner. Tidak ada orang lain yang kupercaya untuk melindungi punggungku saat di lapangan selain kau. Ta-tapi kau berkhianat. Dan kau tahu aku paling membenci hal itu. Dan kau mengkhianatiku, Max. Kau membuat kekacauan. Kau hampir menyulut perang antar guild di seluruh dunia, Max. Kau membalikkan punggungmu dariku. Dan hanya demi kekuatan, Max?"_

"_Kau tidak mengerti!" _teriak Max, tangan kanannya meninju udara, wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan kedua matanya menatap Harry liar._ "Selalu Raven ini, Raven itu. Kau pikir guru-guru akan mengenaliku kalau aku bukan temanmu? Protege-mu? Kau pikir orang-orang yang ingin membayar kita akan tertarik denganku kalau aku bersamamu? Selama ini yang terjadi adalah _kau_ menjadi tenar dan _aku _menjadi bayang-bayangmu! Kau pikir aku tidak muak?"_

"Jadi perang yang hampir terjadi karena seseorang ingin membuat pasukan anak-anak, dan yang membantunya adalah orang yang iri dengan atasannya, parnernya, dan ingin mempunyai kekuatan lebih?" tanya Tonks tidak percaya, matanya membesar kaget. "Dan mengingat berapa banyak orang yang mati saat perang itu..."

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang bisa dilakukan manusia saat dikuasai emosi," gumam Sirius. Hilang sudah kesan seorang playboy, _prankster, _dan seorang yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Yang ada adalah Sirius Black, seorang Auror.

"Hn."

"_Aku tahu, Max. Karena itulah yang membuatku menjadi seorang assassins."_

Nada suara Harry dingin dan datar, membuat Max dan keempat anggota Orde itu membeku seketika.

"Apa?"

"_Apa?" _bisik Max, kedua matanya membulat, kaget.

"_Itu alasanku menjadi seorang assassins, Max. Untuk mendapat kekuatan. Untuk mendapat pengakuan. Untuk mendapat sebuah tujuan. Kau pikir aku seperti ini langsung, Max? Tidak. Aku mencari kekuatan itu. Aku berusaha mendapatkan kekuatan itu."_

Ruangan itu sunyi, Max dan Harry masih saling beradu pandang. Keempat anggota Orde tahu bahwa tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka berdua berduel.

"_Tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu, Max. Demi nama baik Council, demi kehormatan nama guild dan namaku, kau akan diadili sekarang."_

"You'll never be able to kill me."

"Try me."

Mereka saling bertatapan, rokok Harry akhirnya terjatuh dan ia injak.

Dan mereka berdua bergerak.

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan _daggers _dari tempat tersembunyi. Terdengar suara 'cling', tanda logam yang saling beradu. Keempat orang yang berada di atas melihat dua orang saling berdansa, menghindar, dan mengenai lawan.

Harry tahu, saat mereka berdua saling bergerak menuju satu sama lain, tidak ada keraguan. _No hesistation. _Atau dialah yang akan mati.

Walau Max dulu adalah protege-nya...

Hari di mana Max menghianatinya, mengangkat pedangnya kepadanya, untuk membunuhnya, adalah hari di mana Max bukanlah protege-nya.

Jadi ia segera mengeluarkan _daggers-_nya, dan beradu dengan _daggers _milik Max. Ia memutar pegangannya di pergelangan tangannya, mensejajarkan dengan lengannya, dan melayangkan lengannya ke perut bawah Max. Sayang sekali pemuda berambut merah gelap itu sudah melompat duluan, menghindari serangan Harry.

Harry melompat ke belakang, menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Benar saja, begitu ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, ia harus kembali menghindari sebuah tendangan yang melayang ke kepalanya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan tendangan dari belakang, mengenai sedikit bahu Max. Menggerutu, Italia yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Harry itu mengeluarkan _dart _dan meleparkannya ke arah Harry.

Masih menyeimbangkan dirinya setelah serangan terakhir, Harry terlambat melihat serangan dari Max, dan membuatnya mendapat dua goresan panjang di lengan kanan atas. Menggerutu, ia berlari mendekat dan melayangkan sikutan di rusuk. Kena.

Terbatuk darah dan _shock, _Max otomatis menaikan tangan kirinya dan memegang rusuknya, yang kemungkinan tulangnya retak. Memberikan _death glare_-nya, Max menendang ke arah lutut, dan Harry harus melompat ke udara sebelum kemudian, masih berada di atas, mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak Max.

Sayangnya, pria tersebut hanya mendapat goresan di bahu.

Harry menggerutu.

Begitu kaki kirinya menyentuh lantai, ia langsung menurunkan kaki kanannya, menggantikan kaki kirinya sebagai penyeimbang sementara kaki tersebut menendang kepala Max. Yang ada, Max menangkap pergelangan kakinya dan memutarnya. Terdengar suara seperti patahan, dan Harry meringis, tahu kalau pergelangan kaki kirinya terpelintir, kalau tidak patah.

Masih dengan kakinya ditahan oleh Max, Harry menendang dada pria itu dengan kaki kanannya, membuat Max kehilangan keseimbangan karena yang ditendang adalah rusuknya yang retak, dan otomatis melepas pegangannya. Terbatuk darah, Max mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak Harry, yang baru menurunkan kaki kirinya.

Kena.

Darah mengucur dari bahu kirinya, dan Harry harus menahan desahan sakit yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan tangan menahan bahu kirinya, ia berusaha menekan lukanya dan sedikit memfokuskan sihirnya ke bahu tersebut. Setidaknya darahnya tidak mengucur sederas sebelumnya.

Menghela nafas, Harry mengeluarkan _daggers _lain di sepatu bootnya. Senjata yang satu itu termasuk mematikan mengingat itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Al, dengan racun Acromantula membaluti mata belatinya. Sekarang, kedua tangannya memegang senjata. Pistol sebelumnya sudah ia selipkan kembali.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan mata, sebelum akhirnya kembali melesat.

Harry berdansa dengan lincah, kedua tangannya mengayun dan memblokir, walau sedikit aneh pada lengan kirinya karena masih ada peluru yang bersarang di sana. Ia menahan serangan dari atas kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sementara menyerang dengan tangan kirinya, sesekali memblokir dengan kedua tangan dan akhirnya kakinya yang beraksi. Terdengar bunyi logam yang bersentuhan, bunyi udara yang ditebas, bunyi tendangan dan pukulan.

Akhirnya, Harry mulai serius. Ia menggandakan kekuatan dari pukulannya, dari tebasannya. Ia tahu Max hampir mencapai batasannya, karena gerakan pria itu sudah mulai melambat.

Dan akhirnya Harry melihat kesempatan.

Ia menendang kaki Max, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Ia segera menusukkan belatinya ke telapak tangan Max, menahannya di tanah. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Ia menendang _dagger _yang berada di tangan Max. Menghela nafas, ia melihat orang yang harus ia 'adili' malam ini.

Max tampak berantakan. Bajunya robek di sana-sini, rusuknya yang patah terlihat jelas di dadanya. Terdapat luka sayatan di sana sini, pergelangan tangan kanannya patah, luka bekas tembakan terlihat jelas di pahanya. Darah mengucur dari pipinya, dan racun yang masuk dari luka tersebut sudah mulai menyebar menurut perhitungan Harry.

Menghela nafas, Harry menyisirkan jarinya ke rambutnya. Ia sendiri jauh dari baik. Luka tembakan di bahu kirinya mulai mengucurkan darah lagi, pergelangan kaki kirinya yang terkilir, sayatan di sana sini, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah sayatan panjang di lengan kanannya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya ia tahu membiru akibat terkena pukulan dan tendangan kuat.

Lagi pula, mereka berdua _memang_ siswa terbaik di guild terbaik di Eropa.

"Kau tahu, Max, seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya kau berada di suatu tempat di dunia ini, melakukan pekerjaanmu, lalu kemudian datang melapor. Atau kau bisa berada di Brazil, tempat favoritmu, mengambil cuti. Bukan di sini, terluka, hampir mati karena hal yang kau lakukan tiga tahun yang lalu."

Max menatapnya dalam-dalam, tapi lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak menyesal," gumamnya, suaranya mengecil.

Harry menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak menyesal menjadi orang yang harus membawamu menuju kematianmu sendiri, Max. Lagi pula, semua ini salahku karena sedari awal tidak menyadari masalahmu."

"_You ain't fucking perfect."_

"_I knew."_

Max menghela nafas, dan menutup matanya, menerima kekalahan dan kematiannya. "_Just... kill me already."_

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu kalau ia ragu-ragu, nyawanya sendiri yang akan menjadi bayarannya. Entah itu oleh orang-orang Max, atau oleh Nicole, atau oleh Al, _hell, _bahkan oleh Lady sendiri.

Menutup matanya, Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan belatinya. _Dagger _yang sama dengan yang ia pakai untuk melawan Max ketika ia mengetahui kalau mantan protege-nya itu menghianatinya.

"_Goodbye, Max."_

Dan belati itu menancap di hati Max.

.

.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape tidak bisa mempercayai matanya.<p>

Ia memang sudah tahu dari banyak berita, dan ia sendiri telah mencari tahu mengenai Harry Potter, atau Raven saat ia sudah bertugas, merupakan assassins yang lulus tiga tahun lebih cepat daripada orang lain dan menjadi lulusan terbaik di guild terbaik di Eropa.

Tapi –tapi ini!

Delapan belas tahun. Melawan seseorang yang dua tahun di atasnya. Dan jelas-jelas mempunyai kekuatan, mempunyai bakat dalam bidangnya, dan menguasainya.

Dan –dan membunuh protege-nya!

Walau orang tersebut sudah menjadi penghianat, tapi untuk membunuhnya langsung...

Severus sendiri, walau memang keinginannya sendiri untuk menjadi Death Eaters, bukan berarti ia menikmati waktu saat ia harus pergi menyerang beberapa desa atau ketika ia mendapat tugas untuk membunuh.

Tapi anak ini...

Memang ada alasan untuk memanggil Harry, Raven, lulusan terbaik dari guildnya, dan diangkat menjadi Ketua Assassins Council.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Severus berbalik dan melihat Potter, Black dan Tonks menatap layar dengan horror, terutama saat Harry tidak bergerak setelah menancapkan _daggers-_nya di dada Max.

"_Kau tahu Max... kau bahkan belum membayar hutang taruhanmu."_

Mereka bisa mendengar Harry tertawa datar, lalu bergeser dari atas tubuh Max dan duduk di atas lantai, menutup matanya sejenak. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu perlahan aura-nya terlihat.

Severus tahu apa yang Harry coba lakukan; menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Di sinilah kesempatan mereka.

"Kita _apparate _ke sana," gumam Severus, kedua matanya masih menatap sosok Harry lekat-lekat, yang masih menutup matanya. "Serang saat ia sedang sibuk. Bius saja."

Kagetnya, ketiga orang di sebelahnya tidak protes sama sekali, hanya mengangguk. Menatap layar sekali lagi, Severus memberi tanda agar Tonks menghentikan sihirnya. Setelah layar menghilang, mereka berempat ber-_apparate _bersamaan.

Suara 'pop' keras terdengar, dan Severus bisa melihat Harry, walau sihirnya masih mengalir di sekitar tubuhnya untuk menyembuhkannya, langsung mencoba melompat berdiri dan memegang _daggers _-nya. Walau ia berdiri tidak seimbang mengingat pergelangan kaki kirinya masih terpelintir.

"Kau-"

"_Stupefy."_

Dua mantra bius dilayangkan kepadanya, dan Severus kaget ketika melihat dua mantra tersebut dipantulkan oleh pelindung di sekitar tubuh Harry. Tapi kemudian, ketika Black meneriakan mantra Bius sekali lagi, itu mematahkan pelindung sihir, dan Harry terjatuh.

Ia jelas-jelas kecapekan.

Beruntungnya, Potter bisa menangkapnya. Ada sesuatu yang muncul di matanya... dan diam-diam Severus memakinya. Lagi pula, salah sendiri mengapa tahun-tahun yang lalu ia menyerahkan anaknya, anak_nya, _kepada Dumbledore untuk diserahkan kepada keluarga yang ia sendiri, ayahnya, tidak mengetahui dengan pasti ke mana?

Hanya demi sebuah omong kosong bahwa Daniel Potter butuh dukungan kedua orang tuanya, dan tidak mungkin mereka mencurahkan perhatian kepada Harry sepenuhnya?

Potter menatap Black, yang mengangguk. Lalu pria tersebut mengaktifkan _portkey _yang sudah disiapkan oleh Dumbledore, yang membawanya langsung ke Hogwarts.

Black menatap Tonks, yang mengangguk, lalu ber-_dissaparated _ke luar dari tempat tersebut. Lalu Tonks, mengangguk kaku kepadanya, langsung pergi dengan suara 'pop', sementara Severus terdiam di tempat tersebut.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan apapun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Melirik sekali lagi kepada tubuh yang berada tak jauh darinya, ia mau tak mau semakin yakin kalau 'menculik' Harry Potter, Raven, Ketua Assassins Council, bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Tapi toh, setidaknya, bukan ia yang mengusulkannya, dan merencanakannya. Biar Dumbledore yang mendapat imbalannya.

Dan setelah itu, ia ber-_dissaparated. _

.

.

* * *

><p>Perlahan, ia membuka matanya.<p>

Menggerutu karena mendadak cahaya yang memasuki matanya membuatnya silau dan mengganggunya, Harry kembali menutup matanya dan mencoba menggerakan lengannya.

Tidak bisa.

Mendadak langsung membuka matanya, pikirannya langsung jernih. Atau tepatnya, ia paksakan jernih. _Well, _ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditangkap oleh musuh dan ditahan, maka dari itu ia sudah mengetahui kalau panik terlebih dahulu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Pertama, ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu berkonsentrasi. Ia melakukan meditasi, dan mencoba meraih sihirnya. Berhasil.

Bagus, setidaknya mereka tidak mengunci sihirnya atau apapun.

Dengan sihirnya, ia mencoba menaikkan indra-nya, indra pendengaran dan penciuman. Memang tidak terlalu lama, tapi cukup lama baginya untuk mengetahui keadaan di sekitarnya.

Dengan mata masih tertutup, ia bisa merasakan bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan. Ruangan berbentuk segi empat, dengan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah, di atas meja batu. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat, tapi Harry tahu sekuat apapun ikatannya ia akan selalu bisa melepasnya. Mengingat ia _pernah _diikat oleh Willow, dan berhasil lepas.

Tapi Harry tidak ingin terlalu banyak memperlihatkan kekuatannya. Ia tahu di salah satu dinding terdapat mantra yang membuat orang luar bisa melihat keadaannya. Semoga saja Dumbledore tidak bisa melihat aura sihirnya...

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia akhirnya membuka matanya.

Segera, ia bisa merasakan kalau orang-orang yang berada di balik dinding palsu itu segera keluar, melihat dirinya sudah bangun.

Dalam hati, Harry memaki dirinya. Mengapa ia tidak waspada, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh semua orang? Yang ada, sekarang ia tidak tahu ia ada di mana, dan ia tidak melihat siapa orang yang menangkapnya.

Yang ia ingat hanya sekelebat orang yang waktu itu datang, Severus Snape.

Untungnya saja, ia masih bisa merasakan tongkat sihirnya di pergelangan tangannya. Bukannya ia tidak bisa tidak memakai tongkat sihir, tidak. Tapi setidaknya kekuatannya lebih terfokus apabila ia melakukan sihirnya dengan tongkat sihir. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan pisau lipat tersembunyi di sepatu boot-nya, dan _daggers _yang belum ia keluarkan masih ada di antara kaki kanan dan sepatunya. Ia juga ingat, detik-detik terakhir menyembunyikan _paper clip _di antara rambutnya, kalau-kalau ia perlu kabur saat ditahan dengan cara muggle. Yang menghilang hanya pedang di pinggangnya, dan kedua _daggers_-nya.

Tunggu dulu.

_Daggers-_nya!

Panik, Harry kembali mengutuk dalam hati. Kedua _daggers _nya itu sangat penting baginya. Yang pertama, dengan bentuk ramping, mempunyai penyampung antara mata pisau dan pegangannya berbentuk huruf 'S'. Pegangannya tidak ada desain apa-apa, hanya berwarna hitam dengan corak putih dan abu.

Tapi, yang membuat belati itu istimewa adalah, karena itu adalah pemberian Al ketika ia diangkat menjadi Ketua Assassins. Belati tersebut tidak terlihat sempurna, memang. Tapi fakta bahwa belati tersebut adalah bikinan Al sendiri –yang memang dikenal sebagai pembuat senjata paling baik di Eropa- membuatnya makin istimewa.

Lalu belati kedua...

_Daggers _itu yang benar-benar berharga. Bernama Jealous Fang, dengan spesialis poison. Berasal dari satu set _daggers _milik Lady sendiri. Lady memiliki satu set _daggers _yang dibuat bisa menggunakan element milik orang yang '_wield' _senjata tersebut.

Dan yang berhasil Harry '_wield', _atau setidaknya yang paling bisa ia 'taklukan', adalah Jealous Fang dengan tipe poison. Bukan Flame Tongue, yang merupakan _daggers _tipe Element Api. Element yang paling bisa ia kuasai, walaupun ia sendiri _bukan _penyihir Elemental.

Dan sekarang... kedua senjata itu tidak ada.

Belum lagi pedangnya... yang merupakan sebuah katana dengan pegangan berwarna biru, sambungan berbentuk bintang empat sudut berwarna emas. Mata pisaunya tajam, dan Harry bisa menyebutkan dengan bangga bahwa ia berhasil menggunakan pedang itu dengan baik.

Sekarang, senjata yang ia punya adalah _daggers _yang biasa, satu pisau lipat, dan tongkat sihir.

_Fuck. _

Terdengar pintu terbuka, tapi Harry tidak membuka matanya ataupun menengok ke arah kiri, arah sumber suara.

Ia menutup matanya, menunggu sampai pintu kembali tertutup. Menurut pendengarannya... satu pria tua, satu pria dewasa, satu wanita, satu remaja.

_Fucking good... Albus Dumbledore and his family. _

"...Harry?"

Harry membuka matanya dan menatap empat orang yang baru masuk itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Memang, untuk masuk ke dalam pihak _Light _dan pura-pura membantu mereka walau sebenarnya adalah menghancurkan mereka memang misinya, tapi bukan berarti ia menyukainya. Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih bingung mengapa Lady mengirimnya ke sini.

Oh _well, _ia tahu mungkin wanita itu mempunyai niat yang baik.

...atau mungkin, sedang jahil kepadanya sehingga memberikan _prank _kepadanya.

Apapun itu, Harry akan menyanyakannya setelah ia pulang dari sini.

Masih dengan tatapan membunuh, Harry menaikkan auranya. Ia yakin, James dan Lily Potter yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat aura sihir bisa melihat miliknya sekarang. Menyala, liar, tapi entah bagaimana masih terkontrol.

Dan dengan intensitas membunuh tinggi.

"Albus Dumbledorer... James Potter, Lily Potter, dan Daniel Potter. Reuni, eh?"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER!<p>

Hahahahahaha, entah bagaimana akhir-akhir ini demeeen banget bikin akhir yang 'dramatis' wakakakakak.

Oke, mungkin bagian Harry dengan Max terlihat ga penting, tapi gua maunya Harry tuh setidaknya 'memperlihatkan' sedikit kemampuannya kepada Orde, jadi mereka tau ga boleh macem-macem! Hahahaha. Dan lagi, masih ada alesan di balik itu kook!

Terus, supaya tak pusing membayangkan Harry dengan berbagai 'wujud'nya...

**Harry/Raven/Ketua Assassins Council: **

Rambut; hitam dengan highlights perak dan biru, panjang sebahu, diikat ke belakang,

Mata; Hijau tua dengan cincin mata emas.

Penampilan; rapih, topeng Council dipakai ketika keluar dari kantor dan memakai jubah kerja, tapi pas pake penampilan Ketua Assassins doang. Baju semi formal (Kemeja + celana _leather). _Kalau ga di pakai topengnya, di taruh di lengan kanan atas.

**Raven:**

Rambut; hitam dengan _highlights _hijau. Pendek, acak-acakan.

Mata; hijau cerah, persis seperti di buku HP canon.

Penampilan; kaus ketat, celana jeans/leather, jaket/sweater/hoodie, santai tapi 'mengundang'.

**Raven, Angel of Death, tangan kanan Lady:**

Rambut; hitam dengan _highlights _merah (rambut asli), panjang sebahu, bergelombang (mirip elf).

Mata; hijau _Avada Kedavra _dengan sedikit perak di cincin matanya.

Penampilan; kadang semi formal –kalau ke pertemuan, pakai kemeja dkk- kadang kasual.

Pembawaah; berwibawa, dingin, seolah tak tersentuh. Anti sosial kecuali kepada Lady, Kim, Vane, Alice, Felix, dan anggota Council. Tubuhnya 'berteriak' kekuatan.

Tara! Semoga tak pusing yak! Oh terus, buat gambar pedangnya...

**Jealous Fang: http:/ media. photobucket. com/ image/ daggers%20jealous%20fang/ Deptore/Daggers/ th_**

**Daggers; http:/ images. wikia. com/ assassinscreed/ images/5/59/ AC2_CA_009_**

**Katana: http:/ www. trueswords. com/ images/ prod/c/ hitsugaya_sword_sm_**

jangan lupa hapus spasi-nya yak!

Terakhir... HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012! Fict ini sengaja update tanggal 31-12-11 sebagai fict penutup akhir tahun hahahahaha semoga suka!

REVIEW please!


	6. Manipulation

**Missions**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Kim, Vane, Lady, dan **_**Paradizo **_**milikku ****serta****beberapa OC lainnya. **

**A/N: Cerita****ini****mengandung****sisi**_**explicit sexual, dark theme, crime, gore, kill, **_**dan****sebagainya. Maka dari****itu****ratingnya M, benar-benar ****terlihat ._.v Terinspirasi ****dari ****fict ****berjudul **_**Malignant Objects **_**karya **_**Charlie –dashdot- Blue, **_**dan **_**Death of Today **_**karya **_**Epic Solemnity. **_**Dua-duanya ****keren ****banget! Hehehehehe, dan ****dua-duanya TRHP.**

**Untuk hasil polling, fict ini akan menjadi... TRHP! Uyeee, hahahahahaha. Oh iya, nanti juga bakalan keluar sedikit-sedikit Supernatural, nama doang sih. Si Dean sama Sam Winchester, hohoho. Nama doang kook *wink. Mungkin balakan ada beberapa nama yang muncul dan kalian familier di anime-books-movies-tv hehehehe.  
><strong>

**Summary: Ditinggalkan di keluarga Dursley pada umur dua tahun, Harry Potter bertemu dengan Lady dalam perjalanannya kabur dari rumah**** pada umur lima tahun****. Diangkat menjadi ****salah**** satu prajurit dan anggota elite Lady, Harry dilatih menjadi tangan kanan pemimpin **_**Paradizo **_**itu. Tiga belas tahun kemudian, Lady bekerjasama dengan Lord Voldemort untuk memenangkan perang, memutuskan itulah saatnya Harry bertemu dengan keluarganya dan menghancurkan pihak **_**Light **_**dari dalam. Dengan membawa tiga identitas; Harry Potter, adik kembari dari Daniel Potter, lalu Harry Potter, Ketua **_**Assassins **_**Council, dan Raven, tangan kanan Lady. Dari sana, Harry mulai memainkan perannya di salah satu perang terbesar dunia sihir. **

**Yang kakak****kembar****tertua Daniel, yang bungsu Harry!**

**WARNING! Adegan berantem, adegan pembunuhan –tapi tak terlalu sadis sih. _Swearing. _**_**There're some reasons this fict is M rated, guys. **_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**6 – Manipulation **

"Albus Dumbledore... James Potter, Lily Potter, dan Daniel Potter. Reuni, eh?"

Empat pasang mata menatapnya, dan Harry memperhatikan mereka baik-baik. Mungkin memang ia sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai mereka dari Lady, tapi melihat foto dan melihat secara langsung tentu beda.

Albus Dumbledore, dikatakan pemimpin _Light. _Berumur sekitar 148 tahun. Orang yang mengalahkan Gellert Ginderwalt pada tahun 1945, dengan duel mereka yang legendaris. Menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts selama sekitar 50 tahun, dengan sebelumnya menjabat sebagai guru Transfigurasi. Salah satu penyihir tingkat tinggi, sama sepertinya, tapi dengan pengalaman yang lebih banyak, tentu. Harry yakin kalau dalam duel ia akan dihabisi, walaupun tingkat kekuatan mereka sama, yang membedakan hanyalah pengalamannya yang masih minim, kurang dari dua dekade.

Spesialis, elemen air walaupun ia bukan penyihir Elemental. Memiliki ciri khas tersendiri dalam duel, mentransfigurasi barang-barang dengan cepat. Terkenal dengan sihirnya yang _wordless _dan _wandless. _Menguasai _mind magic, _salah satu manipulator terhebat zaman ini.

James Charlus Potter, ayah kandungnya. Seorang Auror sejak tiga tahun setelah ia lulus dari Hogwarts. Masih terlihat berumur pertengahan 20-an, terlepas dari usianya yang empat puluh satu. Terkenal dengan kemampuan berduelnya, dan sifat _prankster_-nya. Dan terkenal dengan kemampuannya mengalihkan perhatian musuh-musuhnya saat misi. Pelajaran terkuatnya, Transfigurasi. Seorang penerbang yang hebat.

Dan Harry tahu dari dialah ia mendapat kemampuannya berada di udara, seolah tempat itu adalah rumahnya.

Lalu Lily Evans-Potter. Wanita dengan rambut merah gelap, rambut yang diturunkan kepadanya walau hanya sebagai _highlights, _seorang wanita dengan Mantra sebagai titik terkuatnya. Wanita cerdas, terkenal dengan kemampuannya mencari dan menyimpan informasi. Seorang _Unspeakable _di Kementrian Sihir. Walau hebat dalam duel, kelemahannya adalah sihir-sihir dengan _element _bumi dan udara. Pintar dalam sihir _healing. _

Lalu, Daniel Potter. Kembarannya. Dengan wajah yang mirip, terkecuali matanya yang ia dapat dari ayahnya dan rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Ia tahu dari data kalau ia mempunyai kepintaran, tetapi sifat arogannya menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Harry, walau saat itu masih kecil, mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kakak kembarnya itu selalu dipuji, diberi hadiah. Sementara ia dijauhi, diabaikan. Dulu, sebelum ia dipindahkan ke rumah Dursley, ia selalu berdiam di perpustakaan. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu datang kepadanya adalah _godfather_-nya, Sirius Black.

Harry kemudian teringat kepada salah satu orang yang menangkapnya tadi. Ia ingat. Walaupun sudah sekian tahun tidak bertemu. _Godfather-_nya, Sirius Black. Ia tahu satu-satunya orang yang melarang dan menentang kepindahannya adalah Sirius, dan ia sengaja dipindahkan saat Sirius sedang dalam misi.

Dan melarangnya untuk datang kepadanya.

Harry menatap keempat orang yang sudah, secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung, merusak hidupnya dengan membuangnya. Apa yang mereka mau, secara pribadi? Senjata lainnya? Aliansi dari Council? Council dan Lady, dua-duanya sudah mengetahui rencana asli Voldemort, dan mereka berdua merasa bahwa rencana Voldemort lebih pantas didukung daripada Dumbledore. Harry sendiri memang tidak tahu apa rencana tersebut, tetapi ia mempercayai Nicholas, Al dan Lady.

"Harry, _my boy-"_

"_Cut it down, old man. I'm not your boy, not now or ever. _Apa yang kalian mau?"

Harry berhasil membuat suaranya semarah mungkin, mengingat ini hanyalah akting. Ia tahu misinya adalah untuk mencaritahu rencana pihak Dumbledore sebanyak mungkin, dan menghancurkan mereka dari dalam, secara mental.

Terutama kalau Dumbledore sudah mengetahui statusnya sebagai Ketua Assassins, yang membuatnya mengira kalau mereka akan berpihak kepadanya.

Oh, betapa salahnya mereka.

"Harry,"

Suara lembut ibunya membuatnya menatapnya, dua mata hijau bertatapan.

Sesaat, mereka hanya terdiam.

"Aku sudah lama tidak dipanggil Harry," suara Harry datar dan dingin, dan ia tidak berpura-pura. "Terutama oleh-_mu. _Hanya '_boy'. _Tentunya kau ingat, hmm?"

Suaranya yang jelas-jelas mengejek membuat wajah ibunya memerah, entah oleh malu atau marah. Dan Harry melihat mata hijau itu, mata yang ia wariskan mulai membasah karena air mata yang terkumpul di sudut matanya. Oh, karena malu berarti.

"Beraninya kau!"

Harry menatap kembarannya, dan tersenyum mencemooh. "Beraninya? Oh, selama tahun-tahun ini kau sedang apa, hmm? Bermain Quidditch? Mengeluh karena tugas yang banyak? Menghabiskan malam minggu dengan gadis-gadis di Hogwarts yang dengan senang hati melebarkan kaki mereka untukmu?"

Wajah kembarannya memerah karena marah, dan Harry bertanya-tanya apa itu mukanya saat ia marah tak terkontrol? _Well, _mungkin ia harus menanyakan Kim, yang pernah melihatnya meledak saat tahu siapa yang berniat mengambil alih Council.

"Aku berlatih setiap saat!" teriak Daniel, sementara Harry hanya menatapnya datar. "Aku adalah penyelamat dunia sihir, orang yang akan mengalahkan Voldemort! Dan apa yang _kau _lakukan selama ini, hmm? Bersembunyi di balik siapapun orang yang memungutmu, dan melebarkan kaki_mu _kepada siapapun yang mau, hmm?"

Harry menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh, tanpa sadar menaikkan sihirnya yang tadi ia sembunyikan. "Oh, kau ingin tahu? Sejak berumur tiga tahun diperlakukan seperti _house-elf, _sejak umur lima tahun mempelajari ilmu bela diri, sihir. Sejak umur delapan tahun mempelajari lima bahasa, literatur, politik, kepemimpinan, cara untuk menjadi _assassins. _Umur sebelas mempelajari cara menggunakan pistol, _daggers _dan katana sambil berduel dengan sihir juga. Umur tiga belas, memasuki sekolah Assassins terbaik di Eropa, di dunia. Umur lima belas tahun menjatuhkan mantan ketua Assassins Council yang berniat menggunakan anak-anak sebagai mesin pembunuh dan menguasai Council, Cross Martin.

"Lalu menjadi lulusan termuda dengan nilai tertinggi sepanjang _sejarah. _Umur lima belas setengah menjadi Ketua Assassins termuda sepanjang sejarah. Umur enam belas membantu menyelamatkan _Paradizo _dari Mafia Italia, pemberontak, _Capiano Clan._ Lalu selama tiga tahun menjadi ketua Assassins, lalu membantu _Paradizo _dalam keadaan setengah perang. Kau mengeluh tentang tugas? Coba kerjakan _paperwork _tentang seluruh sekolah Assassins di dunia. Bermain Quidditch? Coba menyebrangi Eropa mengejar target dengan sapu terbang, di tengah bulan Desember dengan pakaian seadanya.

"_Spread my legs like a whore_? _You never got laid outside Hogwarts, do you? Try _Paradizo, _the best club England ever had. You become popular there, you got the hottest women _and _men they ever had. Satisfied?"_

Setelah selesai mengucapkan segala hal yang ingin ia ucapkan, teriaki kepada kakaknya yang merasa seolah dunia berputar di sekelilingnya. Walau sudah sekian lama, Harry tetap mereasa dendam dengan keluarganya, yang telah mengabaikannya demi memfavoritkan anak lainnya. Ia masih bisa mengingat hasil dari perlakuan keluarga Dursley, membuatnya tidak mempercayai siapapun sampai sekian bulan kemudian, saat ia mulai mempercayai Lady yang telah mengambilnya dan memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri, dan terus menyimpannya setelah sekian tahun.

Bahkan Lady sering mengunjunginya saat ia berada di apartemennya, hanya untuk berbicara atau merasakan masakan buatan Harry.

Wanita itu lebih dari seorang pemimpin dunia belakang bagi Harry.

"_I have my own family. I had my own happiness. Long time ago, you took away the opportunity for me to have _you _as my family, as my happiness. Now, I had it. Tell me something you want, cut out the bullshit of wanting to have a family whole again."_

_His voice full of no-nonsense, full business. He's Raven _and _The Head of Assassins. And he will play his part perfectly. _

Perkataannya ini membuat ruangan sunyi seketika, dan Harry tetap menatap mereka intens, dengan kekesalan, kemarahan jelas di matanya.

Tapi entah mengapa, jauh di lubuk hatinya Harry tidak bisa benar-benar membenci mereka. Di balik aksi mereka, itu membuat Harry seperti sekarang. Seorang pemimpin yang dipercaya. Orang ambisius, dengan kekuatan. Didorong oleh pikiran ingin membuat orangtua yang telah membuangnya melihat dirinya, yang walaupun bukan _The Boy-Who-Lived, _tetap seseorang yang pantas diakui.

Yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Membuatnya bertemu dengan Lady, mengetahui sisi lain dunia, mendapatkan pengalaman yang tidak akan ia tukar dengan apapun di dunia.

"Harry, kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau aman, dan saat kami akan pergi untuk melihatmu, kau menghilang-"

"Kau baru akan mengecek setelah sekian tahun, lebih dari satu dekade?" Harry bertanya, suaranya dingin dan ia menaikan satu alisnya. "Apa kau tidak bertanya-tanya sedang apa aku sekarang, apakah aku sehat atau sakit, atau bagaimana sekolahku, bagaimana _hidupku? _Hmm, mungkin mempunyai anak yang terkenal karena apa yang ia lakukan sejak bayi membuatmu melupakan bahwa kau mempunyai anak yang lain, hmm?"

Ruangan sunyi, tapi ketegangan meningkat. Dumbledore, Harry bisa tahu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dan Harry merasakan sebuah getaran di kepalanya, dekat dengan _shied Occlumency _yang ia buat sedari kecil. Ia tahu Dumbledore berusaha memasuki pikirannya, tapi Harry memaksanya keluar. Membuka matanya, Harry dapat melihat Dumbledore menatapnya kaget, dan penuh dengan _alerts. _

"Jangan sembarangan memasuki pikiran orang, _old coot. _Lain kali, kau tidak akan kubiarkan keluar dari kepalaku tanpa mendapat satu goresan. Dan kau akan _menyesal _karena pernah berfikir untuk memasuki kepalaku."

"Harry…"

"Tidak, _Mrs. Potter. _Aku bukan lagi Harry yang kau kenal dulu. Tapi aku yakin bahkan dulu pun _kau _tidak begitu mengenalku. Hmm? Sekarang, langsung ke bisnis saja. Dumbledore, apa yang kau mau? Yang kau butuhkan? Aliansi? _Lapdog to do your dirt?_

"_As you know, old man. Your man –I believed his name was Severus Snape- already talked to us some days ago. And Alfonso-_fukutaicho _didn't give you the answer yet. So why endangered your side by kidnapping me, who you _obviously _known as The Head of Assassins?"_

Dumbledore, walau dari luar terlihat tenang, tapi ia merasa _kacau _dari luar. Mengapa ia merasa ia bisa mengendalikan bocah itu? Jelas-jelas bocah itu sudah mendapat pengalaman, dan tentu saja mengingat bahwa ia adalah _sang _Ketua Assassins, membuatnya menjadi salah satu orang terkuat di Eropa.

Tapi, mungkin dengan cara itu…

Dumbledore tersenyum licik.

"James, Lily," senyum Dumbledore, sementara ia bisa melihat kalau Harry mulai merasa was-was karena ia kembali tenang. Oh, Dumbledore telah membuat sebuah rencana, dan ia tahu kalau Harry Potter tidak akan mengantisipasi rencana ini. Dan ia juga tahu dengan jelas kalau Harry Potter akan mengikuti apa katanya, walaupun tidak dengan senang hati. Tapi itu yang Dumbledore perlukan, Harry mengikuti apa katanya. "Sudah waktunya bagi _young _Harry untuk kembali beristirahat. Mari kita kembali ke ruang _meeting _dan membiarkan Harry beristirahat dengan tenang."

Harry langsung tegang. Oh, orang tua itu pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Dan firasat Harry mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai hal itu, dan hal itu akan berakhir buruk –setidaknya bagi dirinya.

"_Kau jangan sampai dikendalikan oleh Dumbledore. Jangan sampai ketahuan. Pada saatnya tiba, agent milikku akan menghubungimu. Cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Dumbledore. Jangan membahayakan dirimu lebih daripada sekarang, son."_

Uh-oh, sepertinya ia akan melanggar nasihat/perintah yang diberikan Lady kepadanya. Menghela nafas, Harry menutup matanya dan memulai kembali bermeditasi, mengatur pikiran, memori dan rencananya sementara telinganya mendengar Dumbledore, kedua orangtua kandung dan kakak kembarnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia mendengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup.

Setelah beberapa detik, Harry terkesiap.

Ruangan tempatnya ditahan tiba-tiba memancarkan sinar, dan Harry menutup matanya karena terlalu silau. Tapi sihir di udara bergumam, menggelitiki kulitnya. Harry gemetar, menggigit bibir bawanya. Sihir Hogwarts, satu dari tiga sekolah sihir terbaik di Eropa. Harry selalu mendengar tentang hebatnya sihir itu, betapa _sensitif_-nya sihir itu. Tapi untuk merasakannya sekarang…

Harry kembali gemetar.

Dumbledore, orang tua itu, rupanya memakai statusnya sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan memerintahkan Hogwarts untuk menaikkan intensitas sihir di sekeliling ruangannya ditahan ini. Bagi orang biasa, merasakan sihir se-intens ini, se-kuat ini, membuat mereka tidak tahan. Tapi baginya yang sudah terlalu sering ter-_expose _kepada orang-orang terkuat di Eropa, di dunia membuatnya tahan.

Tapi tetap saja, dengan keadaannya yang baru saja melakukan misi –ngomong-ngomong, ia belum mengecek seberapa parah lukanya- dan kalau ia tidak segera mendapat pengobatan dengan sihir dari luar, maka sihirnya sendiri yang akan membetulkan _kesalahan _yang berada dalam dirinya.

Tapi kuatkah ia?

Harry kembali gemetar.

Ia menutup matanya, mengatur nafasnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh panik sekarang. Lady mungkin sedang melakukan tugas-tugasnya, dan begitu pula dengan Nicole. Ia sudah diperintahkan untuk setenang mungkin, tidak membuka kedoknya sampai waktu yang ditentukan –yaitu, empat bulan lagi mengingat sekarang baru bulan Juni.

Dan setelahnya, masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan, mengingat _akhirnya _Lady memutuskan untuk memasuki medan perang. Dengan keterlibatan Council dan Lady, kemungkinan besar pihak Dumbledore akan kalah. Tapi perang ini akan berlangsung berapa lama? Dumbledore sudah hidup lebih dari seratus tahun, kemungkinan besar malah satu setengah abad. Dua kali umur Lord Voldemort, tiga kali umur Lady. Ia sudah pernah mengalahkan Grinderwalt, ia mempunyai kekuatan dan kedudukan. Walau Dumbledore tidak mempunyai kedudukan di Kementrian Sihir, tapi tetap saja dalam perang ini Kementrian pasti berada di pihaknya. Belum juga beberapa negara aliansi Eropa.

Terkecuali kalau misalnya Voldemort sudah melakukan pendekatan diam-diam kepada para pemimpin di Eropa, dan membisikan ide-idenya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Voldemort…

Harry _blushing. _Pertama kali ia melihat Voldemort, atau Tom Riddle, adalah saat dimana ia menjadi ketua Assassins. Tom Riddle mengunjungi Lady, dan mereka berinteraksi seperti teman lama. Perlahan-lahan ada perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya, membuatnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tumpukan _paperworks _ di depannya. Saat langka itu adalah saat dimana ia berada di markas lebih dari dua bulan. Misi yang masuk untuk para Assassins bisa ditangani oleh anak buahnya tanpa perlu ia turun tangan. Paradizo pun sedang tidak ada masalah. Dua bulan penuh dengan dirinya membuat laporan untuk Al dan Nicholas, mengecek kurikulum sekolah-sekolah, memeriksa laporan mengenai kandidat-kandidat yang menjanjikan, dan meng-_update _ulang keamanan di sekitar Paradizo.

Saat itulah, ketika pintu terbuka dan Harry merasakan hawa sihir yang kuat, ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ia membeku.

Di sana berdiri pria tertampan yang pernah Harry lihat, _the most gorgeous, sexy, dangerous man he ever seen. _Sihirnya dengan jelas bergumam di udara, kuat, terkontrol. Matanya yang berwarna _scarlet, _rambutnya yang diikat kuda tapi tidak terlalu kencang membuat sesedikit dari rambutnya terurai, terjatuh di depan wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan, berkulit putih pucat. Ekspresinya yang datar, tapi dengan jelas menunjukan ia berkuasa, ia mempunyai kekuatan, dan ia tahu bagaimana caranya memakai kekuatan itu.

Dan Harry bergetar dengan rasa _ingin. _

Baru setelahnya ia tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Lord Voldemort. Salah satu penyihir terkuat abad ini. Seseorang yang pastinya jauh dari jangkauan Harry. Dan hal itu membuatnya menghela nafas.

Harry tahu dirinya masih muda, delapan belas tahun. Tapi mengingat dirinya mempunyai salah satu pekerjaan tersulit dan berbahaya membuatnya pesimis bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang akhirnya mengisi hidupnya. Ia tahu wanita yang biasa ia temui tidak mungkin bisa, mereka ingin perhatiannya dan meminta waktunya. Salah satu hal yang tidak bisa ia berikan. Para pria pun, kurang lebih sama. Mereka ingin seseorang dengan cukup waktu luang, dan mereka tidak terlalu suka orang yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat dari mereka.

Menghela nafas, Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang bukan saatnya ia mengasihani hidupnya sendiri. Sekarang, ia mempunyai pekerjaan.

Pekerjaannya yang menyita waktu, berbahaya, dan membuatnya kadang berfikir apakah ia akan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Ada kala dimana ia berfikir ia tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup, seperti saat ia melawan Cross Martin dan Max. Mencari tahu siapa saja yang bisa ia percayai di suatu sekolah dengan mayoritas remaja bukanlah hal yang mudah. Belum lagi Martin mempunyai hampir dari setengah para _sensei _di tangannya. Untungnya, siasat-siasatnya berhasil.

Saat melawan Martin, ia melawannya dengan siasat. Rencana. Karena ia tahu Martin jauh lebih berbahaya daripada dirinya.

Saat melawan Max, ia harus _improve, _mengingat Max mengetahui ciri khas dirinya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tapi sekarang?

Sekarang, untungnya, ia tidak bergerak sendiri. Harry tahu Lady akan membimbingnya. Tapi sekarang, di sini, selama empat bulan ia akan melakukan _solo mission, _tanpa _back up, _untuk mendapat informasi.

_Think, Harry, think._

Apa yang kira-kira Dumbledore rencanakan sekarang? Karena dari senyumannya dan matanya, Harry tahu pria tua itu merencakanan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

Sihir di udara kembali bergumam dan Harry kembali bergetar. Oh, ia baru ingat kalau bahunya baru saja tertembak. Bisa ia rasakan peluru masih bersarang di bahunya. Berarti, sedari tadi sihirnya menutup lukanya sebisa mungkin dan menghentikan pendarahan. Tapi kalau tidak segera dipindahkan…

Sayangnya, sekarang ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

Lalu, apa lagi? Luka goresan di sana sini, untungnya belati Max tidak beracun. Tulangnya ada yang patah tidak ya?

Harry memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan sihir membasuhinya. Ia menghela nafas lega. Semua tulang yang patah dan retak sudah dibetulkan. Pantas saja darah masih mengucur dari luka tembaknya sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sihirnya yang letih memprioritaskan tulangnya, baru menghentikan pendarahan dan menutup luka.

Menghela nafas kesal, Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin, setelah misi ini berakhir, ia akan minta _full medical check up. _Untuk memastikan ia tidak infeksi dengan peluru yang masih ada di pundaknya.

Dan tentu saja, kenaikan gaji dan tambahan cuti.

Harry tertawa getir. Kalau ia keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, tentunya.

Maka dari itu, untuk memulihkan sihirnya, ia memejamkan mata dan mulai bermeditasi, sementara sihirnya mulai beristirahat.

Tidak menyadari sepasang mata berwarna biru memperhatikannya dari balik dinding.

_Soon, Harry. I'll tell you about myself._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Sudah ada perkembangan?"<p>

Pria di depannya menggeleng. "Belum, Lady. Dumbledore meningkatkan intensitas sihir di dalam ruangan di mana Harry ditahan, tapi selain itu, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Harry sendiri sepertinya mengalami kemuduran, mengingat lukanya dari misi membunuh Max tidak ditangani sama sekali oleh Dumbledore ataupun Pomfrey."

Lady menyerngit, mukanya penuh dengan kecemasan. Biasanya, apapun yang terjadi, _she'll stay cool. _Tapi pria di depannya sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, dan yang mereka bicarakan adalah Harry, pemuda yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

"Ia baik-baik saja?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Sihirnya bereaksi secara otomatis, kuat. Mereka langsung membetulkan tulang-tulangnya yang patah, baru menghentikan pendarahan di bahunya yang tertembak. Kemungkinan ada infeksi, tapi tidak akan membahayakan nyawanya. Sebisa mungkin aku akan memberikannya makanan atau mencari cara untuk menurunkan intensitas sihir Hogwarts."

Lady menggelengkan kepalanya, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan memijit kepalanya. Ia memang sudah lama memegang tahta seorang Lady di dunia belakang, dan ia dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa ia sukses melakukan tugasnya. Tapi sekarang, sejak kedatangan Harry tiga belas tahun yang lalu, Paradizo benar-benar menjadi rumahnya, _her home. _Ia tahu ketika pulang Harry akan ada untuk membantunya. Ia juga tahu ia akan menyambut Harry ketika ia pulang dari misi. Ia juga bisa santai dengan Nicole dan Angel, dua wanita yang sudah dekat dengannya. Dan ia juga tahu semua orang di organisasinya, dan Council juga merupakan keluarganya.

Dulu, ia tidak akan ingin terjun ke perang dunia sihir. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, intelegent-nya memberitahu bahwa Capiano, Smith dan Cavallone sedang bersiap-siap menyerang mereka. Hal itu membuatnya waspada, tidak lagi menerima permintaan di luar Eropa. Belum lagi tawaran Tom yang akan membantunya melawan ketiga klan Mafia terkuat di Eropa dan Russia itu.

Dan seluruh penglihatannya menunjukkan bahwa ia _harus _terjun ke perang dunia sihir. Karena itu akan mengubah anaknya, Harry.

Menjadi lebih baik atau tidak, tergantung bagaimana mereka bertindak selama perang terjadi. Dan bagaimana cara Tom _courting _Harry.

Lady sudah tahu bahwa Harry tertarik kepada Tom sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Karena Lady selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Harry. Dan sudah jelas Tom tertarik kepada Harry. Apakah itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih, tergantung dari pihak masing-masing. Lady hanya memberi tanda 'hijau' untuk Tom dan melihat apakah Harry butuh bantuan.

Karena jujur, setiap ibu merasa tidak rela melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh dewasa. Dan mengingat pekerjaan Harry, Harry tumbuh _terlalu _dewasa.

Dan juga, ia tahu bahwa perang ini akan mengubah dunia sihir Inggris, dan kemungkinan Eropa. Dan yang paling pasti, Paradizo dan _underworld. _

"Tidak usah," gumam Lady, mengetahui bahwa lamunannya terjadi terlalu lama, membuat pria tersebut cemas terhadapnya. "Hogwarts hanya mematuhi kepala sekolahnya. Yah, dan pewaris dari para _Founders. _Kalau kau bisa… tapi jangan sampai membahayakan posisimu dan Harry. Karena, walau aku benci mengatakannya karena terlihat seperti aku tidak peduli terhadapanya, kalian berdua begitu dibutuhkan."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anda tidak terdengar tidak peduli, my Lady. Sudah jelas bagi kami, Harry sangat berharga."

Lady tersenyum. "Ya, ia sangat berharga."

Harry _terlalu _berharga. Dan semoga, Tom menyadarinya juga.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ada perkembangan, Severus?"<p>

Tom sekarang berada di ruang kerjanya, setelah sekali lagi mengadakan rapat Death Eaters untuk melihat perkembangan pengikutnya di pos-pos yang telah ia tentukan. Ia mendengarkan Rookwood di Departemen Misteri tidak mendapat masalah. Beberapa anggotanya di Departemen Auror melaporkan bahwa Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Nyphadora Tonks sering keluar dengan terburu-buru, pastinya untuk mengikuti rapat Orde.

Dan sekarang, ia mendengarkan laporan dari Severus.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya, my Lord. Semalam, Dumbledore mengirim saya, Potter, Black dan Tonks untuk 'menculik' Harry Potter."

Sekarang, Tom_benar-benar _tertarik.

"Kami mengintai salah satu tempat keluar yang diketahui, dan Harry Potter keluar mengenakan pakaian yang diyakini sebagai seragam Assassins Council. Ia berjalan sepanjang jalanan London, mencari dan bertukar informasi. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah gedung tua dengan beberapa penjaga yang kemudian ia habisi. Ia memasuki gedung tersebut, yang rupanya di dalam terdapat mantan _protégé-_nya dan pengkhianat dalam insiden Martin, Max. Mereka bertukar kata, di mana misi Potter adalah untuk memburu dan membunuh Max karena pengkhianatannya. Mereka berdua berduel, dan pada akhirnya Potter berhasil membunuh Max. pada saat sihirnya bereaksi dan mulai menyembuhkan luka-lukanya, Potter Senior dan Tonks ber-_apparate, _dan membiusnya. Kami membawanya ke Hogwarts di mana ia dijaga dengan keamanan ketat."

Tom terdiam, berfikir sejenak.

"Kalau menilai dari sihirnya yang langsung bereaksi sesegera setelah adrenalin menghilang dari tubuhnya, berarti ia adalah salah satu penyihir kuat, berada di atas rata-rata. Dan karena statusnya sebagai Ketua Assassin, sudah di pastikan ia jenius dan kuat. Belum lagi masih muda dan masih bisa mengembangkan kemampuannya sampai titik potensial tertinggi. _Say, _Severus, apakah kau bisa merasakan sihirnya di udara? Atau apakah ia tahan dengan intensitas sihir Hogwarts yang cukup tinggi?"

Severus berkedip sebentar, sedikti _shock. _Ia kemudian berhasil mengendalikan diri sebelum menjawab, "pada saat Dumbledore dan keluarga Potter mengunjunginya, saya, Black dan Mad-Eye memperhatikan dari tempat lain. Potter berkata _to the point _bahwa ia tidak lagi merasa James dan Lily Potter adalah orangtuanya. Ia juga berkata bahwa karena Council belum memberikan hasil akan berpihak di mana, Dumbledore mengambil resiko terlalu tinggi dengan menculiknya. Ia sedikit bergetar ketika merasakan intensitas sihir Hogwarts, tapi itu karena sihirnya sendiri sedang membetulkan tulang-tulang dan menghentikan pendarahan dari luka-lukanya."

Tom bergumam, lalu duduk lebih tegak. Ia menatap Severus langsung di matanya, dan ia tahu anak buahnya itu tahu apa yang diharapkan darinya.

Perlahan, Tom memasuki pikiran Severus, dan melihat semua adegan yang berlangsung.

Seketika, ia keluar. Kaget. _Shock. _Karena…

Sebuah pemikiran muncul dan sekarang, setelah mendapatkannya, ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Tom menatap Severus tanpa ekspresi, walau dalam hati pikiranya berkecamuk. "Baik sekali, Severus. Kalau bisa, laporkan apabila terjadi kemajuan ataupun kemunduran dari Harry Potter. _Dismiss."_

Severus kembali membungkuk, dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Tom dengan pikirannya.

Harry Potter dan Raven, tangan kanan Lady, begitu mirip. Ketertarikannya dengan kedua orang itu pun sama, identik. Pendeskripsian_ physical appearance, _kekuatan sihirnya, mirip.

Pertama kali ia melihat Raven, mata hijau cemerlangnya yang menariknya. Dan ketika ia melihat Harry, dulu sekali di ingatannya, mata tersebut sama.

Dan ketika ia membaca ingatan Severus tentang malam itu, ia hampir tersentak dengan kesamaan intensitas, adrenalin, _desire _yang terdapat di mata tersebut.

Harry Potter, adik kembar dari 'musuh'nya, satu-satunya orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menghentikannya, Ketua Assassins termuda, jenius, kuat, dan Raven, tangan kanan Lady, _fierce, _kuat, _passionate, _merupakan orang yang sama.

Tom dipenuhi dengan hasrat, tapi ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lady sendiri telah memperingatinya. Satu saja gerakan salah, tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Karena, kalau mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama, Raven mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam, dengan dilantarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. _Trust issue. _

Dan entah mengapa, dalam hati, Tom ingin semua ini berjalan lancar.

Jadi sekarang, untuk menghilangkan hasrat dari dirinya, ia kembali memikirkan rencananya. Apabila Harry, yang mempunyai kedudukan tinggi di dua tempat –tangan kanan Lady dan ketua Assassins- kemungkinan besar Council akan memihak kepadanya. Tom tahu, ia harus bersabar untuk mendapat jawaban dari Ketua Willow.

Tapi, kalau semua ini berhasil, maka perjuangannya selama lebih dari tiga dekade tidak akan sia-sia.

Melihat tiga tumpukan berkas di depannya, Tom menghela nafas. Oke, sekarang ia harus benar-benar mulai bekerja. Diliriknya jam dinding, pukul sepuluh malam.

Dua jam, dan semua tumpukan ini _harus _beres.

.

.

* * *

><p>Harry terbangun dengan perasaan aneh menyelimutinya.<p>

Refleks, ia kembali menutup matanya dan merentangkan sihirnya.

Tidak bisa.

Tunggu dulu.

Tidak bisa?

Harry membuka matanya dengan panik. Tidak ada! Sihirnya tidak terasa! Dimana?

Panik, Harry meronta-ronta terhadap ikatan di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Sialan, mengapa mereka harus mengikatnya dengan kencang, dankenapa ia _tidak bisa merasakan sihirnya?_

Meronta-ronta tapi tidak bisa membuka ikatan tersebut, Harry mengeluarkan teriakan frustasi. Sialan! Kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan sihirnya?

Tapi tunggu dulu…

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang meronta ingin keluar.

Apa itu?

Harry kembali menutup matanya, akhirnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba tenang. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba meraih sihirnya. Takut-takut, ia kembali tidak merasakannya, tapi ia berfikir mungkin karena ia terlalu sering meraih sihirnya dengan cepat sehingga, mungkin saja entah bagaimana, sihirnya tidak datang kepadanya dengan cepat.

Ia mengutuk dalam hati, mecoba kembali. Menutup matanya, menarik nafas dengan teratur, bermeditasi. Ia memasuki pikirannya sendiri, ke dalam dirinya, mencoba mencari sang inti sihir yang berada di dalam dirinya.

Itu dia!

Jauh di dalam dirinya, inti sihirnya berada, berbentuk seperti bola. Sejujurnya, itu mengingatkan Harry terhadap matahari. Berwarna cerah, perak. Tapi seharusnya inti sihirnya mengeluarkan cabang-cabang yang merupakan sihirnya menjalari tubuhnya. Tapi inti sihirnya, yang Harry tahu mengandung sihir untuk seorang _Sorcerrer, _seolah terperangkap. Jeratan-jeratan kecil yang mencoba keluar dari inti tersebut terpantul kembali lagi setelah beberapa jauh dari sang inti.

Harry kemudian langsung mengerti.

Dengan cepat ia langsung kembali ke permukaan, dan membuka matanya.

"_FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! SIAPA YANG ME-LEGAL-KAN PENGGUNAAN _COLLAR _PENAHAN SIHIR?"_

Ia tahu suaranya pasti membahana ke seluruh kastil. Ia tahu orang-orang pasti penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi-tapi ini? Menggunakan _collar _yang tentunya illegal!

Menahan sihir seseorang termasuk illegal, karena dengan itu _slavery _bisa dengan cepat terjadi. Lalu bagaimana Dumbledore bisa mendapatkannya?

Harry mendengus. Oh, tentu saja. Ia kan _Dumbledore. _Sejak kapan sih kata illegal menghalanginya mencapai tujuannya?

Menggeram marah, Harry mencoba melepaskan _collar _tersebut dengan paksa. Ia menutup matanya dan memaksa sihirnya keluar.

Sedikit lagi…

"_AARGH!"_

Ia menggeliat, berteriak kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah dialiri listrik, seperti tersetrum.

Seperti datangnya sakit itu, mendadak, sakit itu pun menghilang dengan cepat. Terengah-engah, Harry mengerang ketika bergerak. Sakit!

Darahnya mendidih, matanya dipenuhi dengan rasa marah. Dumbledore! Beraninya ia!

_Collar _seperti ini sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi, terutama yang menimbulkan rasa sakit.

_Slavery. Manipulation. _

Dumbledore akhirnya menemukan cara untuk mengendalikannya.

Dan Harry terjatuh langsung ke dalam perangkap itu.

Menutup matanya, Harry mengatur nafasnya, yang sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya juga bergetar, karena rasa sakit yang mendadak datang itu. Sudah ia yakini bahwa luka di bahunya pasti terbuka lagi, karena masih baru tertutup dan ia tadi menggeliat.

_Shit!_

Ini baru hari kedua ia menjalani misi _terpenting, _misi yang sudah ia janji tidak akan ia gagalkan. Tapi sekarang?

Harry mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang terus menerus bergetar. Karena rasa sakit dan rasa marah. Juga rasa takut.

Bukan takut mati, tidak. Tapi takut mengecewakan Lady yang pastinya mengharapkan misi ini berhasil dan ia keluar hidup-hidup.

Semoga saja.

Sekarang, ia harus tenang. Dan mulai menyusun rencana.

Tanpa sihir, dan tanpa pedang dan kedua belati miliknya yang paling berharga dan paling berbahaya, ia hampir _defenseless. _Tapi ia masih punya _martial arts, _dan seluruh pengetahuan yang tidak bisa diambil oleh Dumbledore.

Berarti, sekarang saatnya menjalankan rencana lain.

Harry menyeringai. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap yang ini. _Game _selanjutnya, ia-lah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Ia menatap langit-langit, dan menyeringai. Ia tahu seringainya adalah salah satu hal terseram yang pernah dilihat oleh musuh-musuhnya, karena itu menjadi hal yang terakhir mereka lihat. Dan sekarang, penuh amarah dan dendam, Harry akan menjalankan rencananya dan _berhasil. _

_You see, Dumbledore. We will win in the end. Game on!_

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Hadiah bagi kalian yang baru ujian! Hahahahaha XD<p>

Maaf kalau rada pendek daripada sebelumnya, karena sekarang, _introduction _ buat fict ini sudah beres! Selanjutnyaaaa, mulai masuk konflik. Semoga suka!

Buat pertanyaan:

**Akane Fukuyama: **TomHarry bakalan muncul nantiiii, rada-rada masih lama karena mereka masih menjalankan peran mereka masing-masing. Tapi mereka bakal ketemu kok! Hehehehe. Sekarang, hanya digambarkan perasaan mereka sajaa –secara terpisah—hehehe. Semoga suka chapter ini!

**icha22madhen: **protégé itu sebutan buat anak didik. Jadi, Harry itu selama sekolah 'membimbing' Max, hehehe. TomHarry-nya masih nantiii, tapi bakalan ada kok ;) Semoga suka chapter ini!

**hatakehanahungry: **Harry tak tahu ia di ikuti karena ia terlalu fokus dengan misi-nya, dan pasca-misi, ia masih terlalu kecapek-an –karena Max digambarkan anak didik Harry, _partner_-nya, pasti kuat ;) Harry masuk Hogwarts? Chapter depan mungkin masih penjelasan dan keadaan Harry selama di Hogwarts, tapi chapter depannya lagi baru anak-anak Hogwarts masuk. Di sana Harry masuk. Semoga suka chapter ini!

**CCloveRuki: **Harry awalnya sadar diikutin, karenanya ia ngomong pake bahasa Prancis yang dikode-kan –maaf percakapan tak ada, karena aku tak bisa bahasa ribet itu -_-. Tapi karena ujung-ujungnya ia terlalu fokus sama misi, jadinya ia tak sadar Severus-Sirius-James-Tonks masuk ke dalam sana dan karena ia terluka karena misi ia jadi ia masih lemah hehehe ;) Semoga suka chapter ini!

**Kinnie Han: **Thanks, hun! :D Shishishi, untuk TomHarry, masih rahasiaaa, tak seru dong spoiler di sini? #wink. Memang sengajaaa, cliffhanger di situ hehehe. Di chapter depan balakan ada interaksi Dan/Harry, tenang sajaaa ;) Semoga suka chapter ini!

**iztha dark neko****; males login –ini siapa? 0.0; birchlou; narusaku20; rava; mutte-fans –ini siapa? 0.0: **Thankskies! Review kalain kado tahun baru sayaaaa #ngefly. Semoga suka chapter ini!

Okee, sekian dari saya. Karen saya sudah beres segala urusan tetek-bengek bocah SMP yang mau lanjut ke SMA, jadi liburan ini balakan update lagi –doa'kan sajaaa.

Oh iya, Rabu nanti saya mau ujian masuk SMA, doa'kan semoga masuk yaaa! –Amin!

REVIEW please!


End file.
